Les chasseurs sont lâchés
by Bernie Calling
Summary: /catégorie défi pour Arlia/Heero et Trowa sont à la recherche de l'âme soeur, ils utiliseront tous les moyens mis à leur dispositions pour l'obtenir Yaoi Hetero /RETRAVAILLEE 30/05/2011
1. Les chasseurs sont lâchés

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer. En tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Yaoi, hétéro.

**Bêta auditrice **: Tenshimizu.

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Hilde, Trowa

**Catégorie** : Défi, pour toi, Arlia, puisque tu l'as demandé dans le défi, et hop un petit coup de pub.

**Note de l'auteur : **Les termes du défi seront mis à la fin de la fic.

* * *

**Les chasseurs sont lâchés**

* * *

La guerre était enfin finie, ils allaient pouvoir vivre en paix. Et pouvoir vivre tout court. Enfin s'ils en étaient capables, rien n'était moins sûr.

Duo se posait beaucoup de questions. En supprimant la guerre, on avait supprimé sa raison d'exister. C'était la même chose pour Heero et Trowa. Quatre avait la politique et sa société minière. Il était fixé sur ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie. Wufei avait rejoint les preventers. Monsieur Justice allait pouvoir y faire des merveilles.

Maxwell avait rejoint Hilde sur L2. Il avait repris sa société de recyclage, elle avait toujours son travail à la supérette. Près d'elle, le natté trouvait une oreille attentive. Elle comprenait tellement facilement ce qu'il avait traversé. Tout comme lui, elle n'avait pas eu une enfance des plus heureuse. Elle s'était engagée dans les soldats d'Oz, plus pour ne pas mourir de faim que par conviction. Malgré ça, elle n'avait pas connu toutes les horreurs de la guerre. Maxwell y avait veillé, comme on veille sur une petite sœur.

Ils se ressemblaient tellement de caractère. Ils aimaient les mêmes choses, avaient les mêmes passions. Comme ils avaient le même goût en matière de mecs. Hilde lui avait dit un jour en blaguant, un après-midi qu'ils s'amusaient à la terrasse d'un café afin de faire leur marché sexuel pour du beurre. Car ils parlaient beaucoup mais n'agissaient pas en conséquences.

-« Celui-là, si ça ne va pas pour moi, ça ira pour toi. »

C'était leur jeu du dimanche sur le temps de midi. Ils prenaient l'apéritif à la terrasse d'un café. Une sangria, une trappiste se trouvait devant eux suivant la saison.

Duo avait eu Heero au vidéophone, hier dans le courant de la journée. Son ami voulait lui parler rapidement de vive voix.

-« D'accord, le dimanche j'ai mon programme. Si je ne suis pas à la maison, c'est que je suis sur la place du marché. »

-« On se voit demain. »

Yuy était resté sur Terre, après l'affaire Marie-Meiya. Il avait détruit son Wing pour libérer Relena. Cette action l'avait laissé faible un certain temps. La princesse en avait profité pour le mettre à la tête de sa sécurité. De toute façon, il n'avait pas d'idée sur ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie.

Duo avait souvent des contacts avec les autres pilotes. Il avait gardé son rôle de lien entre eux. Son besoin de famille n'ayant jamais été assouvi vraiment. En plus, il le disait assez souvent, plus on est de fou plus on s'amuse.

L'avantage des ex-G-Boys était qu'ils étaient excessivement résistants. Depuis le temps, il ne voulait plus s'attacher aux gens par peur de les perdre. Duo avait eu assez de preuve qu'il fallait être résistant pour vivre près de lui. Cette résistance, c'était un point essentiel pour que leur amitié tienne.

µµµ

Le métis débarque sur la place à midi quart. Hilde et Duo ont fait des frais vestimentaires. On ne sait jamais que pour une fois le jeu en vaille la chandelle.

Hilde a mis un ensemble pantalon, débardeur bleu foncé avec un chemisier blanc, il met en valeur son corps et ses yeux bleus. Duo porte un jeans noir moulant, chemise jeans bleu clair ouverte sur les trois derniers boutons.

-« Viens, Ro'. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

-« La même chose que vous. » Rétorque-t-il en s'asseyant de l'autre côté de Duo.

-« Garçon ! Une sangria supplémentaire. Oui sur mon compte. » Interpelle le natté.

Heero soulève un sourcil.

-« On vient ici tous les dimanches de midi à 13h30. Après, on suit notre humeur, pas vrai ma poule ! » Précise le châtain en portant sa boisson à la bouche.

Hilde lui répond de son plus beau sourire.

-« Donc pour te voir seul, je dois attendre 13h30. » Réalise Yuy de suite plus renfrogné.

-« Si je manque de chance, oui. » Sourit la jeune femme.

-« Pour ça, il faudrait déjà qu'on arrête de regarder et qu'on passe la vitesse supérieure. » Lâche Duo en frottant ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre, le regard tourné vers la place.

-« Avec un mec à ma table, je n'ai déjà pas beaucoup de chance qu'on vienne m'aborder. Avec deux mecs canons, c'est perdu d'avance aujourd'hui... Duo ! » S'exclame Hilde en lui secouant la manche avant de lui montrer du menton un jeune homme cheveux bruns mi-longs, la démarche énergique, mâchoire carrée, yeux bruns.

-« Moui, mais manque de mystère pour moi, pour toi baby. » Répond le natté après avoir détaillé l'homme durant trois secondes.

µµµ

-« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Finit par demander Heero.

C'était déjà la troisième fois que Hilde attirait l'attention de Duo sur des hommes.

-« Notre marché dominical. » Répond Hilde les lèvres pincées pour ne pas éclater de rire devant la tête du métis.

-« Physiquement, on craque sur les mêmes mecs avec quelques variantes. J'ai mes critères qui sont plus restreint que ceux de Hilde. » Expose calmement le natté.

-« J'ai donc plus de choix. » Rit-elle.

Mais ça ne perturbe pas le châtain, il continue de la même voix ses explications.

-« Il me faut du mystère, de la beauté, de la force, de l'intelligence et du caractère. »

-« Et tu vois ça au premier coup d'œil ? » S'étonne le métis en attrapant sa sangria pour y tremper les lèvres.

-« Pas l'intelligence et le caractère, mais il faut bien commencer quelque part. Toi, ton type, ce ne serait pas blonde, les yeux bleus, déterminée et qui s'attire les ennuis ? » Questionne Duo en piquant un morceau de pomme pour le manger.

-« C'est Relena que tu décris ! » S'estomaque un rien horrifié Heero.

-« Elle n'est pas à ton goût ! » Lâche sidéré le natté.

-« J'ai besoin de plus. Elle doit me faire rire. Oui je sais, je n'en ai pas l'air, mais je ris à l'intérieur. Il faut qu'elle me tienne tête. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec quelqu'un qui approuve tout ce que je dis afin de rentrer dans mes bonnes grâces ? Une relation sans défi, sans interactivité très peu pour moi. Il me faut quelqu'un qui me surprenne continuellement que je n'aie pas le temps de m'ennuyer. » Expose Yuy avec conviction afin d'éclairer son ami.

Il venait de le faire, il pouvait se livrer également un peu.

-« Tu as vu Hilde, c'est moi son type ! » Dit Duo en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Heero s'avance à travers la table pour mettre ses yeux cobalt dans les yeux améthyste, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

-« Duo jusqu'à preuve du contraire, malgré ton look, tu es un mec et un vrai. »

-« Ouais ! Cependant je suis gay jusqu'au bout des ongles. »

Une étincelle de plaisir passe dans les yeux asiatiques.

-« Malheureusement pour toi, même si tu es mon type. Moi je ne suis pas gay. » Garantit le métis.

-« Tu as déjà essayé pour l'affirmer ? » Demande sérieusement Maxwell.

-« Non ! » Réalise le brun.

-« Alors jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu n'en sais rien. Moi je sais qu'une fille n'est pas outillée pour me satisfaire, parce que j'ai essayé. J'adore la compagnie des filles, mais pour me reproduire, j'ai besoin d'un mec. » Expose le natté.

-« Duo ! Duo ! » Dit Hilde en lui montrant un jeune homme métissé, noir asiatique qui traverse la place.

-« Alors là ma poule, ne laisse pas filer. Je te surveille, quoi que tu n'aies pas besoin de moi pour te défendre. Si c'est pour moi, tu me fais signe. » Rappelle Duo en la voyant se lever directement.

µµµ

Hilde suit le jeune homme sous le regard subjugué d'Heero. Arrivé au bout de la place. Il voit la jeune femme lui parler. Ensemble, ils se rendent sur une autre terrasse.

Un sourire apparaît chez Duo, en la voyant faire également. Puis, il se tourne vers son ami pour lui demander.

-« Tu voulais me parler ? »

-« Ca vous arrive souvent d'aborder un type comme ça ? » Questionne le métis sans oser quitter Hilde du regard.

-« Non, mais c'est toujours elle qui va les aborder. Sauf si je suis sûr de mon coup. Alors qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » Demande Duo en buvant un peu de sa sangria avant de manger un morceau de pomme macérée.

-« J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour une protection rapprochée dans une soirée mondaine. »

-« Pourquoi moi ? »

-« Les seuls qui peuvent entrer, c'est les femmes. » Avoue le métis sans quitter Hilde du regard.

Ses yeux reviennent bien rapidement sur son ami. Cependant il craint pour la sécurité de la jeune femme.

-« Je croyais que tu venais de dire que j'étais un mec, Ro', et un vrai. » Rappelle la natté.

-« Je suis sûr que tu peux passer pour. » Affirme le brun en appuyant ses dires d'un regard soutenu.

-« Demande à Sally, Noin ou Quatrounet. » Propose d'une voix cassante le châtain.

-« J'ai besoin de quelqu'un de confiance. » Insiste Heero.

-« Dis que tu n'as pas confiance dans les autres ! » S'exclame vexé Duo.

-« Si, mais les femmes ne sont pas là. »

-« Ro', tu peux faire une croix dessus. » Gronde Duo les yeux dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis tout en sirotant sa sangria.

µµµ

Quand Hilde revient s'assoire à leur table, il y a comme un certain malaise entre les deux hommes. Cependant, elle ne le remarque pas vraiment, elle est complètement dépitée. Elle tourne un peu dans sa sangria, avant de grignoter des fruits.

-« La soirée est dans deux jours, je n'ai pas le temps de prospecter et de former. » Reprend Heero ne pouvant pas se permettre de repartir bredouille.

-« Ce n'est pas mon problème, mets une perruque. Ca ne va pas baby ? » Interroge le châtain en se rendant compte que son amie est vraiment taiseuse.

-« Pourquoi les mecs canons sont-ils cons comme des manches à balai ? Je ne veux pas devoir faire un choix entre beau et intelligent. » Affirme d'un ton bougon la brune.

-« Merci, baby. »

-« Ok, quand les mecs sont beaux et intelligents, ils sont gays. Je ne suis pas plus avancée moi. » Soupire-t-elle.

Le type métissé accosté par Hilde plus tôt vient la retrouver à sa table.

-« Tu as dit à la prochaine, mais tu n'as pas mes coordonnées, ni moi les tiennes ! » Dit-il en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule pour attirer son attention.

-« Je sais mais c'était pour restée polie, je n'en ai aucune envie. » Expose-t-elle gentiment.

-« Je ne comprends pas ? » Soupire l'homme en secouant la tête.

-« C'est ça le problème ! Tu ne comprends pas la moitié de ce que je raconte. » Rétorque Hilde plus sèchement.

-« Tu n'as même pas appris à me connaître ! » Tente l'homme.

-« Ce que j'ai vu me suffit. » Ajoute la jeune femme une fois de plus avec patience.

-« Je ne comprends pas. » Dit-il en plissant le front.

Hilde lui fait un sourire exaspéré. L'homme prend ça pour du rentre dedans. Il lui met les deux mains sous les aisselles pour la mettre debout et pouvoir l'embrasser. Heero a un mouvement pour intervenir. Duo l'arrête, les yeux pétillants de bonheur. Au moment où le jeune homme s'avance vers Hilde, elle fait un rapide calcul. Elle passe sa jambe derrière la sienne pour lui faire un croc-en-jambe et il se retrouve sur le cul devant sa proie.

-« On va faire clair, net, précis que tu comprennes. Non, tu ne m'intéresse plus. Adieu. » Lance Hilde avant de partir s'asseoir près de ses amis.

Outré l'homme se relève et s'en va.

-« Si ce n'est pas malheureux, un cul pareil avec si peu de cervelle. » Soupire Duo en le suivant du regard.

-« Tu vois, beau et intelligent rime avec gay. » Bougonne Hilde.

-« Tu appelles ça une rime, toi ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu Heero, ça fait deux fois qu'elle te classe dans les gays sans que tu rouspètes. » Taquine Maxwell en regardant son ami.

-« Je ne suis pas beau ! » Affirme le brun.

Hilde regarde Heero la bouche légèrement ouverte. Elle retourne à Duo avant de repartir vers le métis.

-« C'est une blague ! » Lâche-t-elle pour finir.

-« Même pas baby. On l'a toujours utilisé, alors monsieur ne connaît pas sa vraie valeur. Il croit que s'est juste pour ses qualités guerrières, quoique pas toutes naturelles, qu'on fait appelle à ses services. On ne lui a jamais dit qu'en utilisant son corps par des sourires, des regards moins froids, en communiquant, il aurait la terre à ses pieds. Il aurait dit qu'il n'était pas intelligent, je lui en aurais retourné une. » Explique le natté calmement.

-« Baffe ? Tu vois, tu te bats déjà comme une fille. » Lance Heero de la provocation dans le regard.

-« Ce n'est pas la peine Ro', je te l'ai déjà dis. C'est non, n'essaie, ni le charme, ni la force, je n'irai pas. » Affirme le châtain froidement.

-« Où ? » Demande Hilde en se redressant sur sa chaise.

-« Dans une soirée mondaine déguisé en femme pour protéger et surveiller Relena. » Expose Duo.

-« Je peux le faire si tu veux ! Je m'emmerde dans ma supérette. » Propose la jeune femme.

Heero regarde Duo.

-« On n'est pas ensemble. » Précise Maxwell.

Le métis regarde le ciel exaspéré.

-« Elle en est capable. » Affirme le natté.

-« Pourquoi veux-tu que je communique ? Tu comprends sans que je parle. » Lâche Yuy sur un ton amusé.

-« Tout le monde n'a pas mon habitude Ro' »

-« Et puis ce n'est pas très pratique au téléphone ou dans le noir. » Lâche Hilde.

-« On a inventé le vidéophone pour Ro', tu ne savais pas ma poule. » Taquine le châtain.

-« Oui, mais le noir ? » Interroge la jeune femme.

-« Là, il est bien obligé de l'ouvrir. » Avoue Maxwell.

Il lève son verre et les deux autres viennent le frapper avant de boire dessus. Hilde dépose sa boisson et soupire.

-« On a fini nos courses et on revient encore sans achat. »

-« Pas cette fois, baby. » Sourit le natté.

Hilde regarde Duo, celui-ci montre Yuy à leur table.

-« Ce n'est pas seuls, mais ce n'est pas un achat. » Rectifie la jeune femme en lui souriant.

-« Ouais c'est vrai, les achats ça vient pas seul à vous. » Rigole Maxwell.

-« J'ai pas fini ma sangria. » Rappelle Heero ne se voyant pas vider la moitié du verre d'une traite et encore moins le gaspiller.

-« Il n'est pas 13h30. » Répond Duo.

-« Si tu préfères Heero, on n'a plus envie de jouer, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on rentre. » Explique la jeune femme.

-« Tu as des nouvelles de Trowa ? » Demande Yuy en prenant son verre.

-« Non, il ne vient pas ici. L2 n'est pas assez riche pour que le cirque fasse souvent escale. Demande à Quatre. » Réplique le natté.

-« Je n'ai des contacts qu'avec toi et Wufei pour le travail. » Avoue le métis.

-« Je suis vraiment ton type alors. » Sourit Maxwell avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

-« Mon ami et le seul. Pourquoi, je suis ton type ? » Demande le brun intrigué que la discussion revienne sur ce sujet là.

-« Vi, mais plus assez mystérieux, je te connais trop. » Sourit le natté.

-« Puis on ne sort pas avec un ami, hein ! Mon cœur. Ce n'est pas bon pour l'amitié, surtout que ça peut devenir un coup de poker. » Précise Hilde en mettant sa main sur l'avant-bras de son ami.

-« Bien dit baby. »

-« Et l'ami d'un ami ? » Demande Heero.

-« Ce n'est pas très conseillé, non plus ! Sinon l'ami peut se retrouver pris entre les deux. S'il y a bisbrouille, il va devoir faire un choix entre les deux. C'est un mauvais plan. » Eclaire Hilde.

-« Surtout, si ce n'est qu'un plan cul. » Ajoute avec un petit sourire Maxwell.

-« On parlait sortir, pas plan cul, Duo ! Lâche Heero. Tu ne penses qu'à ça. » Soupire-t-il.

-« Pas vrai sinon, j'aurai pas de principe, je me taperai tout ce qui me plaît. » Rétorque le natté toujours son sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

-« Je me ferais taper par tout ce qui me plaît, soit juste dans tes mots, mon cœur. » Rectifie Hilde en lui tirant la langue.

-« Quoique ta phrase peut prêter à confusion aussi baby. Parce qu'alors je me suis déjà fait taper par Heero, qui est à mon goût. Baiser, c'est vulgaire. Cherche baby. » Insiste le châtain.

Heero n'en revient pas de la tournure que prend la discussion. Il est énervé parce qu'il ne peut pas à nouveau aborder le sujet qui l'intéresse. Cependant, il s'amuse follement. Il doit admettre que c'est assez, bizarre comme impression. Surtout, il ne connaissait pas cette facette de Duo.

-« Tu te serais déjà fait faire l'amour par tout ce qui te plaît ? » Tente Hilde.

-« Il faut des sentiments pour faire l'amour. » Répond Duo du tac au tac.

-« Tu aurais déjà couché avec tout ce qui te plaît. » Propose Heero pris dans leur jeu.

-« Nous avons déjà couché ensemble mon chou, mais je n'ai pas touché le ciel. » Rétorque impassible Maxwell.

-« On va finir par trouver Heero, une phrase dont il ne peut pas changer le sens. » Sourit la jeune femme en regardant le métis qui essaye.

-« Tu aurais déjà eu une relation sexuelle avec tout ce qui te plaît. » Tente Yuy après un moment de réflexion.

-« Clair, net, précis, bingo, mon chou. » Lâche Maxwell en levant la main pour que son ami la tape.

-« M'appelle pas comme ça, on croirait qu'on est ensemble. » Soupire le brun en prenant son verre en main.

-« C'est des fois très pratique, tu sais Heero, que les autres croient qu'on est macqué. Ca fait fuir les imbéciles de tout sexe. » Sourit la brune.

-« Pas tous, regarde le canon noir de tout à l'heure. Deux mecs à ta table et pourtant, il l'a ramène. » Sourit le natté en buvant un peu.

-« Oui, mais, j'étais allé à la pêche avant. Tiens, il n'était pas si con que ça alors, pour avoir réussi à faire la part des choses. Ho merde ! J'aurai dû approfondir. » Râle Hilde en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-« Dans quel sens ? » Demande Maxwell.

-« Rhooo, j'en ai marre de toi. » Rit Hilde en le tapant légèrement. « Tu ne sais pas juste me comprendre ? »

-« Si, baby, mais j'aime jouer. Finit ta sangria, Heero aimerait savoir ce que tu as dans le corps. » Dit le natté avec un clin d'œil à Yuy.

µµµ

De retour à l'appartement des deux jeunes gens, Heero s'étonne des aptitudes de Hilde. Il n'arrive pas à la prendre en défaut. Pourtant au début, il avait été clément avec elle. Rapidement, comme elle passait à travers les pièges qu'il tendait, il l'avait testé comme si c'était un garde qu'il allait mettre au service de Relena.

Duo les observait de loin et prenait beaucoup de plaisir à la voir déjouer les pièges de Yuy. Quand Hilde partit à la douche, Heero vient trouver son ami, il est en sueur.

-« Je n'aurais jamais cru ça. » Halète le brun un sourire heureux sur les lèvres.

-« C'est quand même elle qui m'avait arrêté, pourchasser avant que je ne la rallie à notre cause. C'est elle, aussi, qui est passée à travers les mailles de la sécurité du White flag pour aller chercher les plans du Libra. Elle qui a commencé à combattre le Vayette et le Mercurius avec un simple Léo, alors qu'ils avaient vos méthodes de combat à toi et Trowa. Tu n'as pas affaire à de la gnognotte, mon pote. »

Heero approuve de la tête, reste dans ses pensées.

-« J'ai l'impression que je vais bientôt perdre ma colocataire. Et toi, tu vas gagner un agent hautement qualifié. » Sourit le natté.

-« Ca te gênerait ? » Interroge le brun après avoir regardé si la jeune femme revenait.

-« Si je te disais oui, ça t'empêcherait ? » Demande le châtain en tendant un verre d'eau à son ami.

-« Non, c'est vrai ! »

-« Heero, rends-la heureuse ou tu auras affaire à moi. » Menace Duo en quittant la pièce pour aller chercher le repas du soir.

µµµ

Le lendemain matin, Heero part avec Hilde pour la mission. Duo savait qu'il ne reverrait que de temps en temps son amie, qu'elle partait vers son destin. Yuy ne le savait pas encore lui-même, mais il était sous le charme de la jeune femme.

Maxwell avait accompagné les deux jeunes gens au port spatial. Là, il constate qu'il y a une affiche annonçant que le cirque Bloom est sur L3. Il a trois heures pour prendre la première navette pour cette colonie.

Il fait un rapide aller-retour à l'appartement pour le fermer et prendre quelques vêtements de rechange. Le métis lui a donné l'envie de revoir les autres, disons aussi qu'en le privant de son amie, il a eu un besoin de compagnie.

En arrivant au cirque, Maxwell tombe sur Catherine, avant même de voir le Français.

-« Ah non, pas toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? » Dit-elle en l'empêchant d'avancer plus loin.

-« Je viens voir Trowa, c'est tout. » Rétorque le natté en haussant les épaules.

-« Oui, la dernière fois que tu as dit ça, Trowa est reparti se battre. Laisse-le en dehors de tes combines. » Gronde la jeune femme.

-« La guerre est finie Catherine. » Rappelle le natté.

-« Wufei est passé il y a trois mois, il voulait l'enrouler dans une mission preventer. Maintenant, c'est toi qui débarque. » S'énerve-t-elle.

-« Il a peut-être besoin de pouvoir parler de cette époque aussi, avec quelqu'un qui le comprenne. Ce n'est pas en faisant comme s'il n'avait jamais fait ça qu'il va vivre l'après-guerre. » Sermonne le châtain.

-« Foutez-lui la paix, il a fait sa reconversion. » Hurle-t-elle en lui montrant l'extérieur du cirque.

-« A-t-il seulement vu Wufei ou as-tu fait barrage ? » Interroge Maxwell en restant sur place.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Duo ! Ca fait plaisir de te voir, il n'y a jamais personne qui passe. Je trouve ça navrant. » Soupire Barton en arrivant d'une caravane.

Maxwell mine de rien a sa réponse. Il se tourne vers le nouvel arrivant et reste subjugué. Si lui à vingt ans atteignait le mètre 75, Trowa qui avait toujours été le plus grand, lui arrivait facilement au mètre 90. Comme Heero et les deux autres avaient poussé de concert avec lui, il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Trowa est en tenue de cirque, son torse fait un triangle renversé. Duo a presque envie de tâter les muscles pour voir si c'était du vrai ou de la gonflette. Si en poignant, on passait à travers. Ses cheveux bruns-roux masquent la moitié de son visage maintenant, le rendant encore plus insondable.

-« Pourquoi n'appelles-tu pas ? » Demande le natté un peu surpris qu'il n'y ait pas pensé tout seul à cette solution.

-« Je suis toujours tellement occupé que je n'ai pas le temps de faire des recherches pour vous trouver. Le seul, c'est Quatre par les revues. Que deviennent les autres ? » Interroge le brun-roux.

-« Trowa, il y a les lions qui… » Commence Catherine.

-« C'est fait. » Coupe Barton.

-« Carlos a dit que le camion des éléphants… » Tente à nouveau la rousse.

-« Encore en panne. Je lui ai montré comment le redémarrer. Tu restes après la représentation ? » Propose Trowa plein d'espoir, même si ça ne se voit pas sur son visage.

-« Oui, mais il faudra me dire où il y a un hôtel pour la nuit. Je dois ouvrir mercredi aussi. » Se rappelle le châtain et lui dire directement le temps qu'il peut rester.

-« Viens dans ma roulotte qu'on discute. » Offre le saltimbanque.

Catherine bouillait.

-« Tu as dit que tu voulais faire un nouveau numéro, qu'on allait le préparer après la représentation. » S'insurge-t-elle.

-« Ce n'est pas souvent que j'ai de la visite. » Rétorque calmement Trowa.

Barton part vers le chapiteau en faisant signe à Duo de le suivre. Quand ils sont suffisamment loin, Maxwell lui demande.

-« Elle est toujours comme ça ? »

-« C'est un vrai cerbère. Quatre est venu au début mais devant son attitude, il en a eu marre. Il n'avait pas le temps de jouer. » Raconte Trowa.

-« Wufei est passé, il y a trois mois pour te proposer une mission, tu savais ? » Interroge le natté.

-« Non, ça m'aurait plu. » Affirme-t-il.

-« Je préfère pour toi que pour moi d'avoir une sœur pareille. » Soupire le châtain.

-« Je préfère pas pour moi. » Rectifie le brun-roux.

Duo éclate de rire. Trowa lui donne un morceau de treillis en tissus et lui montre une poutre. En voyant le crochet et l'attache sur le tissu, n'étant pas plus con qu'un autre, il le fait tenir à la poutre. Il voit Barton chercher l'autre attache et se diriger vers l'autre poutre, autant faire pareil. Quand il a fini, il se rend compte qu'il a installé le filet de protection pour les trapézistes.

µµµ

Pendant toute la représentation, Catherine monopolise le Français pour la maintenance du cirque et le bon déroulement des numéros. Duo finit par arriver près d'elle quand Trowa part ranger du matériel entre deux spectacles.

-« Lâche-lui la grappe. C'est comme ça qu'il va partir, tu l'étouffes. » Certifie-t-il avant de partir à sa place pour voir le numéro de clown.

Catherine ne le lâche pas du regard, Maxwell se dit qu'il a beaucoup de chance que son numéro de lancé de couteaux est passé, parce qu'elle aurait sûrement changé de cible et fait exprès de le blesser.

Après la représentation, le natté se rend près du Français.

-« Je range le matériel et je te montre ma roulotte. » Dit ce dernier en partant vers l'intérieur du chapiteau.

-« Tu veux un coup de main ? » Interroge le natté en lui emboîtant le pas.

-« Pas de refus. »

A deux, ça va plus vite. En une petite heure, tout est remis en ordre. Duo récupère son sac à la billetterie et suit le brun-roux. D'un regard appréciateur, il scrute la silhouette de Barton, il s'arrête au postérieur et il soupire.

« Il faudra qu'il se renseigne sur de la musculation fessière. Il est plat comme une crêpe. Rien à palper pendant l'acte. Argh, mais à quoi, je pense, moi. Ca ne va pas la tête, ressaisis-toi Maxwell. »

Trowa arrive à sa roulotte, il l'ouvre. Un lit trône dans un coin, une petite table à côté. Il y avait également une table sur un pied repliable, un coffre de rangement qui fait office de banc. Duo s'y assied, Trowa s'installe sur le lit en face de lui en attendant que le café passe.

-« Le lit s'allonge, on ne sera pas serré. » Dit Barton pour lancer la discussion.

-« Je dors avec toi ? » S'estomaque le natté.

-« Ce n'est pas la première fois. »

-« Oui, mais on était des ados. » Rappelle le châtain un rien mal à l'aise.

-« tu es toujours avec Hilde ? » Interroge le brun-roux.

-« Nous vivons ensemble, mais je ne suis pas avec elle. Enfin sûrement pour plus trop longtemps, Heero est venu la chercher pour une mission. Vu comme il la regardait et qu'elle est ce qu'il recherche, à mon avis, j'ai perdu ma colocataire. » Lâche Duo en haussant les épaules.

-« Pas trop dure ? » Questionne Barton

-« Si elle est heureuse, non. »

-« Je parlais d'Heero. »

-« Quoi avec lui ? Je ne te suis pas Man. » Dit le natté en plissant le front.

-« Ca je sais, tu ne l'as jamais pu. » Murmure-t-il en partant chercher le café qui a fini de passer.

Barton revient vers Duo avec un café dans lequel il y a un nuage minime de lait, non mélangé comme il l'aime depuis ado. Celui-ci est étonné, tout est bizarre dans le comportement du saltimbanque. Maxwell relève la tête pour tomber sur un mur inexpressif avec un micro sourire.

-« Explique-moi ce que tu voulais dire avec Heero ? » Dit le natté.

-« Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas drôle, sinon. »

Duo reporte son regard sur le café.

-« J'espère que tes goûts non pas changés ? » Demande Trowa.

-« Non, mais comment sais-tu ? » Interroge le châtain en portant sa tasse à la bouche.

-« J'en ai passé du temps à t'observer. »

Maxwell relève la tête. Trowa à ses deux mains sur le menton. Les deux coudes de ce dernier sont de part et d'autre de son bol. Il a le tronc en avant. Pourtant Duo n'arrive pas à savoir ce que veux Barton. Il est insondable. Voilà le mot.

-« Parle-moi des autres ? » Dit le roux après un long silence.

-« Quatre va se marier avec la fille qui lui était promise. Ca ne te gêne pas ? » Demande le châtain.

-«Je le considère comme un petit frère. Le premier à m'avoir considéré autrement qu'une machine à tuer. »

-« Je croirais entendre Ro' » Sourit Maxwell

-« On se ressemble beaucoup. » Avoue le brun-roux. « J'ai tout fait pour lui ressembler mais tu n'avais de yeux que pour lui. »Pense-t-il.

Le silence se réinstalle. Il n'est pas gênant. Néanmoins, c'est Barton qui le brise.

-« Comment ça se fait qu'Heero vienne chercher Hilde pour une mission ? »

-« Au départ, c'est moi qu'il voulait Mais je n'avais pas trop envie de me relooker en femme pour les beaux yeux de perfect soldier. Encore moins pour sa boss. Comme Hilde s'emmerde dans sa supérette, elle s'est proposée. Ro' a testé et pris. Tu as un vidéophone que je lui demande demain comment va la préparation et sa rencontre avec la boss ? » Interroge le natté.

-« Non, mais le directeur oui. »

-« Tant pis, je me contenterai du téléphone. Wu, je n'ai pas de news depuis l'épisode de Marie-Meiya. Ca ne fait que deux ans quoi ! » Sourit le châtain.

-« Les missions ça ne t'intéresse plus ? » Questionne Barton après un silence où les deux jeunes gens en ont profité pour boire leur café.

-« Non, plus du tout, j'en ai soupé et toi ? »

-« Je ne dirais pas non, l'action me manque. » Avoue le brun-roux un peu de tristesse dans la voix.

-« Tu ne dois pas en manquer pour passer entre les mailles du cerbère. » Ricane le châtain.

Barton ramasse les deux tasses vides, les dépose dans l'évier et dit en revenant vers son ami.

-« On va dormir, je me lève tôt. Côté mur ou bord ? »

-« Le mur, tu te lèveras avant moi ! »

µµµ

Après être passé, l'un après l'autre derrière le paravent qui faisait office de salle de bain afin de se préparer pour la nuit. Trowa sourit de voir le natté se coller contre le mur pour lui laisser de l'espace. Des yeux, il parcoure le corps allongé dans son lit et ce dit que ça va être dur de ne pas le toucher, le sentir, en profiter depuis le temps qu'il le désire.

Duo sent le matelas s'enfoncer quand le saltimbanque se met au lit. Il ne veut surtout pas penser au canon qu'il a dans le lit à côté de lui. Comme il est difficile dans son choix de ses partenaires, ça fait un long moment qu'il vit de plaisirs solitaires. Deux mots qui parfois ne sont pas si bien assortis que ça. Cependant, il ne se retrouve pas dans les plans culs. En plus il a des principes. Même si Trowa n'est pas un ami, comme il l'entend, ce n'est pas non plus une simple connaissance. Elle allait lui manquer Hilde. Fini pour lui de pouvoir parler de tout à cœur ouvert, parce que le téléphone, il y aurait toujours le doute qu'Heero soit là à écouter.

De ce que Quatre lui avait dit, Trowa ne bougeait pas la nuit. Ce n'était pas comme lui. Alors il mettait déjà la distance pour ne pas l'effleurer par accident.

µµµ

Au petit matin, quand le réveil sonne à 5h30, le Français se retrouve avec Duo étendu à moitié sur lui. Il est tout heureux de la situation.

-« Duo » lui dit-il doucement en lui caressant la joue. « Je dois me lever, tu auras tout le lit après. »

-« Hilde, j'ai encore sommeil. » Baragouine le natté d'une voix ensommeillée.

-« C'est Trowa pas Hilde. Elle te réveille comme ça ? Vous dormez souvent ensemble ? » Demande doucement le saltimbanque un petit pincement au cœur.

En une seconde le châtain est redressé sur les avants bras, les yeux dans l'œil vert de Trowa qui sourit de la situation.

-« Je suis désolé. » Lâche Duo en s'éloignant rapidement.

-« Heero m'avait dit que tu bougeais beaucoup en dormant et que tu avais tendance à te retrouver dans ses bras au matin. » Affirme Barton.

-« Et je volais sur le sol au réveil. » Sourit le natté un rien décoiffé par son sommeil agité.

-« Je t'amène le déjeuner quand j'ai fini la maintenance. Tu peux te rendormir. » Dit le saltimbanque en sortant du lit.

-« Merci Tro. » Bâille Maxwell.

µµµ

Tout en s'occupant des animaux et en leur donnant la pitance, Barton réfléchit. Il n'a pas envie de voir partir le jeune homme. Il sait qu'un des principaux clients de son usine de recyclage, c'est Quatre. Un moyen détourné de l'ange blond de manière à donner un coup de main à Maxwell. Mais pour trouver un plan plus concret, il devait déjà trouver quelque chose qui pourrait intéresser Duo dans le cirque. Le natté a toujours été doué avec les couteaux. Est-ce qu'un numéro de double avec Catherine pourrait lui plaire ? Ca serait très visuel, mais il doute que Catherine apprécie.

S'il n'arrivait pas à intéresser Maxwell au cirque. Est-ce qu'il pourrait arrêter de bouger et vivre sur place avec Duo dans son entreprise ? Parce que même s'il aime le jeune homme depuis l'opération météore. Qu'il avait été traumatisé de devoir détruire DeathScythe. Il savait très bien qu'il touchait et anéantissait ce à quoi tenait le plus le Shinigami.(1)

Cependant, l'amour n'est pas tout dans une relation. Il faut plus que ça pour rendre un homme heureux que de vivre près de l'être aimé. Il faut avoir son équilibre propre et être bien dans sa vie, pas que bien avec l'autre.

Le saltimbanque se trouve dans un cercle sans fin. Il veut que ça s'arrête et trouver la sortie de ce casse-tête. Mais il ne voit pas comment, ça le rend nerveux !

Trowa revient vers sa roulotte avec des croissants. Il frappe et ouvre la porte, Duo est au téléphone. Son regard fait le tour de la pièce, le natté a replié le lit, remis la roulotte en ordre. En lui faisant un clin d'œil, Maxwell passe devant lui pour sortir. Le brun-roux regarde à nouveau la pièce. Leurs tasses sont lavées sur l'évier, le sac de Duo dans un coin, dire qu'il fut un temps où le désordre régnait où l'ex 02 était.

Dehors, ce dernier est en grande discussion avec Hilde.

-« Alors, baby. »

-« Tu sais qu'elle se rappelait de moi. Elle a voulu savoir qui était le pilote de Gundam que je connaissais à l'époque. Elle n'a pas trop apprécié que je sois là. Dis, tu ne m'avais jamais raconté que tu avais tiré sur Heero à votre rencontre ! » Enumère d'un débit rapide la jeune femme.

-« Comme je ne t'ai jamais dit qu'il a failli m'abattre en prison. » Rigole le natté.

-« Elle commençait fort votre amitié ! » Rit Hilde d'entendre la bonne humeur de son ami. Surtout qu'elle était très bien dans sa peau également.

-« Comme tu dis ! Et sinon ça te plait ? » Interroge le châtain.

-« Oh ! Duo, tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me plait, comme je suis aux anges, si tu voyais la robe que je dois mettre, on dirait Cendrillon. » S'exclame la brune.

-« Demande à Ro' de faire une photo. »

-« Dis, Heero m'a dit que si je voulais, tu étais d'accord que je prolonge. Depuis quand j'ai besoin de ton autorisation pour faire quelque chose ? » Fait semblant de se fâcher Hilde.

Duo éclate de rire, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé avoir le vidéophone pour voir sa tête à ce moment précis.

-« Qui va payer la moitié du loyer ? » Arrive à dire le natté.

-« Je te hais. »

-« Oui, baby. Allez, je te laisse, je vois Trowa qui m'attend pour déjeuner. »

-« Oh ! »

-« Oui, baby. » Il sourit, rien qu'en pensant à la tête qu'elle doit faire. Son « oh » est assez explicite.

Dans le fond il entend.

-« C'est Duo ? Ne raccroche pas. »

Un blanc s'installe. Pourtant, il entend qu'on se déplace.

-« J'ai pas cent quinze ans Ro'. » Peste légèrement Maxwell qui est impatient de rejoindre Trowa.

-« Seul à seul. »

-« Tu le ferais quand tu viendras reprendre les affaires de Hilde. Je commence à les préparer. » Dit le natté pour lui faire comprendre qu'il a bien compris ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

Plus qu'il ne l'entend, il sait que le métis s'est arrêté net.

-« Tu me connais trop. » Soupire Heero après une dizaine de secondes.

-« Je sais, on m'attend pour déjeuner. » Sourit le châtain.

-« Coup d'une nuit ? » Interroge Yuy.

-« Non, pilote de Gundam. » Précise Duo en se dirigeant vers la roulotte.

-« 04 ? » Questionne le brun en plissant le front.

-« 03. Arrête de sourire bêtement. » Râle Maxwell la main sur la poignée.

Le rire d'Heero s'élève, lui prouvant qu'il a encore eu raison. Il est si rare ce rire, Duo adore l'entendre et il joue avec le soldat parfait pour l'obtenir. Un sourire aux lèvres Maxwell coupe son Gsm (portable) pour déjeuner avec Trowa qui a préparé la table et l'attend.

* * *

A Suivre…

(1) Explication de la grande phrase culte de Trowa, 'serait-ce mes larmes en suspension' c'est à ce moment là qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il aimait Duo. On fait vraiment du n'importe quoi parfois avec l'anime, sorti du contexte, on peut tout y voir.


	2. La chasse est ouverte

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer. En tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Yaoi, hétéro.

**Bêta auditrice **: Tenshimizu.

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Hilde, Trowa

**Catégorie** : Défi, pour toi, Arlia, puisque tu l'as demandé dans le défi, et hop un petit coup de pub.

**Note de l'auteur : **Les termes du défi seront mis à la fin de la fic.

* * *

**La chasse est ouverte**

* * *

Duo s'installe devant Trowa pour déjeuner, il avait apprécié pouvoir l'observer durant le café hier soir. Durant le repas, il y a des silences mais ils ne sont pas gênants. Pourtant encore une fois, c'est Barton qui le rompt.

-« Tu as dit que Hilde était le genre d'Heero. Quelle est ton genre ? »

-« Mystère, beauté, force, intelligence, caractère. » Enumère Maxwell un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Il avait l'impression de se répéter depuis quelques jours.

-« Bon ou mauvais ? » Questionne le brun-roux.

Le natté sourit.

-« M'en fous du moment qu'on me tienne tête intelligemment pour de bonnes raisons. » Explique posément le châtain en mettant un peu de beurre sur sa tartine.

Le saltimbanque sert le café et pose une nouvelle question qui surprend Duo.

-« Si ta société fermait, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? »

-« Pourquoi veux-tu qu'elle ferme ? C'est Quatre mon principal client. » Ricane Maxwell.

-« S'il trouvait moins cher. » Propose le brun-roux.

-« Je suis plus cher. Il le sait, il vient chez moi par amitié. » Sourit le châtain.

Rien ne passe sur le visage de Trowa. Pourtant, une partie du plan qu'il avait imaginé en s'occupant des animaux vient de s'effondrer. Même s'il ne sait toujours pas ce que pourrait faire Duo sans sa société. Il faut qu'il le sache, il ne tient pas à se lancer à la légère.

-« Travailler dans un cirque, ça te plairait ? » Interroge Barton en portant sa tasse de café aux lèvres.

-« Bouger continuellement, je crois que je ne pourrais plus. J'aime mon appartement. C'est vrai que tu bouges avec ta maison, mais quand même. Jongler avec Catherine, je ne pourrais pas. » Soupire le châtain.

-« Il y a d'autres cirques ! » Dit-il plein d'espoir.

Duo redresse la tête de son bol de café pour essayer de sonder Trowa. Peine perdue et Maxwell aime ça mine de rien. Il se trouve face à une énigme. C'est une chose qu'il apprécie et qu'il recherche autant chercher la difficulté avec un maximum de confort.

-« Je ne comprends pas. Finit-il par avouer. Comment peux-tu supporter la dominance de Catherine ? C'est pour ça que je ne pourrais pas travailler chez les preventers. J'ai toujours été mon propre maître. Si tu me donnes un ordre de mission. Ne me demandes pas de respecter les directives. Je le fais à ma sauce. Seul le but est important. » Affirme-t-il.

-« Pour tout ? » Interroge Barton avidement.

-« Mais oui pour tout. Travailler pour Lena avec Ro', je pourrais m'y plier parce qu'il me connaît et sait comment me prendre. Mais pour ça il faudrait que je n'aie plus ma société. » Avoue le natté après un moment de réflexion.

-« Seul le but est important. Pas l'art et la manière ? » Demande Barton une pointe de tension dans la voix.

-« Non. Le but, oui. » Affirme le châtain.

-« Tu as les numéros des autres ? » Interroge le brun-roux qui a dur de rester impassible. Il a peut-être une solution à son problème.

-« Oui, tu veux qui ? » Demande le natté en sortant son Gsm.

-« Heero, Quatre, Wufei. » Répond le saltimbanque en lui tendant un morceau de papier.

Duo les copie rapidement avant de regarder sa montre.

-« Je vais sur L4, chercher le cargo à recycler. Comme ça Quatre ne perdra plus de l'argent à devoir attendre avec un homme sur place que j'aie fini et lui rendre matière première encore utilisable. » Explique Maxwell avant de finir promptement sa tasse de café.

-« C'est gentil. »

-« C'est surtout mieux pour moi. Je vais travailler à mon rythme et non dans l'urgence. » Rétorque Duo avec un grand sourire, avant de vérifier l'heure une nouvelle fois.

-« Tu veux que je te conduise ? » Propose Barton de manière à profiter plus longtemps de la présence du jeune homme.

-« Pas de refus, ça me permettra de terminer de déjeuner tranquillement. »

µµµ

Après avoir mangé, Trowa ouvre une armoire et sort deux casques. Il se baisse pour ramasser le sac de Maxwell avant d'ouvrir la porte. Le natté le suit et siffle d'admiration en voyant que Barton attache son sac au porte-bagages de sa Ducatti dernier modèle.

-« Je ne m'attendais pas à y aller comme ça. » Dit le châtain en enfourchant la moto.

Il se cramponne au brun-roux pour le plus grand bonheur des deux jeunes gens. Heureux du contact proche qu'ils peuvent avoir avec l'autre sans paraître suspect.

Ils arrivent rapidement au port spatial, Maxwell descend de la moto et fait un dernier signe de la main avant de disparaître dans l'embarcadère et il est parti. Trowa sourit, il lui laisse une semaine de répit avant de mettre son plan à exécution. Il espère que Heero est toujours aussi déterminé que dans le passé à obtenir ce qu'il veut.

µµµ

C'est son premier dimanche seul depuis des années. Duo se rend sur la place. Néanmoins le marché dominical sans Hilde s'est moins marrant. Il essaie de ne pas trop montrer à son amie, chaque fois qu'il l'a au vidéophone, qu'elle lui manque énormément. Surtout qu'à chaque fois qu'il l'avait, il la trouvait de plus en plus belle, de plus en plus épanouie.

C'est vrai qu'elle lui a dit qu'il a mauvaise mine. Mais il lui a rétorqué que c'est dû à du surcroît de travail. Maxwell a déjà dû envoyer via la poste des vêtements pour la jeune femme.

Dès le milieu de la semaine, Hilde lui explique de long en large son travail de garde du corps. De mauvaise grâce, Relena a fini par accepter l'ex soldat d'Oz dans son sillage à la place d'Heero. Dans des endroits plus privés, Hilde passe plus inaperçue que le soldat parfait. Surtout qu'il reste en retrait pour assurer leur protection dans un premier temps.

La princesse a accordé une chambre dans son aile à la jeune femme puisque la situation est provisoire. Du moins, c'est ce que Yuy lui a signalé au départ.

Pourtant, Heero s'est mis en chasse rapidement d'un studio dans son quartier près de la résidence de Relena. De manière à pouvoir proposer un contrat fixe à la jeune femme.

Pour lancer son plan, il doit d'abord trouver cet appartement. Il sait qu'il a des chances avec Hilde étant donné qu'elle vibre pour le même genre que Duo. Ce dernier, lui a dit sur la place, qu'il est à son goût. Il a un autre atout pour séduire la jeune femme. Il se sait intelligent. Plus il passe du temps avec Hilde, plus il se rende bien compte qu'il a trouvé le perle rare, il ne la laissera pas partir.

La dernière fois que Hilde est venu chez lui pour se servir de son vidéophone, puisque la petite chambre prêtée par Relena n'en est pas équipée. Le brun a constaté que Duo fait des efforts pour masquer le trou qu'elle a créé en partant. Le métis ne peut qu'en remercier son ami. Parce qu'il le sait aussi parfaitement, que si Hilde se rende compte que Maxwell est malheureux, elle repartirait illico sur L2. Surtout que sa présence n'est plus nécessaire, juste appréciée et encore pas par tout le monde.

Hier, Heero a fait l'effort de ne pas s'occuper de la jeune femme, de la laisser un peu respirer. Elle n'apprécierait peut-être pas sa présence au quotidien. Mais le dimanche est un jour important pour Hilde. Il ne veut pas la laisser seule au point qu'elle se rende compte encore plus de l'absence de Duo.

Habillé de frais, Yuy se rend au château. Il a passé un jeans bleu clair, une chemise à manche courte de trois tons de bleu en allant du plus foncé au plus clair en dégradé. A ses pieds, il a des baskets noirs. Il a l'intention de lui proposer d'aller ensemble au restaurant. Il est passé chez le coiffeur le veille pour rafraîchir sa coiffure qui en avait bien besoin. Il s'est fixé une mission et met tout en place pour y arriver.

En entrant dans le château, il tombe sur Relena qui se rend dans les jardins pour s'aérer.

-« Heero ! Quelle bonne surprise ! C'est si rare de te voir ici le dimanche. Tu n'es pas allé chez le coiffeur ? Ca te va bien, tu es vraiment de toute beauté dans cette tenue. Tu venais me rendre visite ? » Expose fiévreusement la jeune femme.

-« Je viens chercher Hilde. » Dit le métis avant de reprendre son chemin.

Relena le regarde partir, l'envie d'être en sa compagnie clairement marquée dans le regard. Elle décide de tenter une nouvelle fois sa chance et se précipite à sa suite.

-« C'est elle qui t'a demandé afin de ne pas rester seule loin de Duo ? » Interroge la blonde quand elle arrive à sa hauteur.

-« Non. »

Heero s'arrête devant la chambre de la jeune femme et regarde Relena.

-« Tu n'allais pas te promener ? » Dit-il avant de frapper à la porte.

Relena s'en va en soupirant. Quand Hilde ouvre la porte, elle entend le métis lui parler. Sa voix est chaude, différente de celle qu'il utilise quand il lui parle, répond serait plus juste. Pour elle, il a une voix sans vie, froide et impersonnelle. Là, elle sent de l'intérêt, sa voix est vivante.

-« Si on allait manger en ville que tu ne restes pas enfermée par ce beau dimanche. »

-« J'ai essayé de joindre Duo. » Soupire la brune.

-« Tu vois, il est sorti aussi, allez viens. » Insiste le métis.

-« Attends, je me change. » Sourit-elle.

-« Tu es très bien. » Affirme Heero.

-« Je dépareille avec toi. » Dit-elle en disparaissant dans la chambre.

Hilde échange son jeans et sa chemise canadienne ouverte sur un débardeur bleu clair. Elle met un pantalon de toile beige taille basse et un chemisier crème presque transparent. En dessous de ce dernier, on devine un top blanc avec un dragon noir imprimé sur le devant. Elle n'a pas mis plus de dix minutes à se changer.

-« Je dois juste passer par la salle de bain, me maquiller un peu. » Dit-elle en sortant de la chambre pour se rendre à la salle de bain.

-« Pas trop, tu es sublime au naturel. » Lâche Yuy.

Du rouge apparaît aux joues de Hilde en entendant le compliment. Dès qu'elle se remet un peu, elle lui dit.

-« Flatteur, quoi que d'après Duo, ce n'est pas ton genre. » Réalise-t-elle.

Hilde revient dans le salon rapidement avec un maquillage naturel qui l'a met encore plus en valeur.

-« Je me tracasse pour Duo, tu sais ! » Dit-elle directement en venant à sa hauteur.

-« Il est sociable, il ne va pas rester seul longtemps. » Rassure Heero en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-« Sociable en étant asociale. Je sais que c'est paradoxal. Il se lie facilement, mais fait difficilement confiance. Tu m'emmènes où ? » Demande-t-elle en souriant.

-« Où tu veux, tu as des préférences ? » Demande-t-il qu'il puisse commencer ses recherches pour la séduire prochainement.

-« Non, je ne connais rien ici. » Soupire-t-elle en marchant à côté de lui dans les couloirs.

-« Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu n'as pas de préférences. »

-« J'aime bien manger Chinois. Duo a ça en horreur. On n'y va jamais. Mais si tu n'aimes pas, on va ailleurs ! » Propose-t-elle.

-« Chinois. » Dit-il en lui ouvrant la porte de sa voiture.

Relena, installée dans le jardin d'hiver, les entend passer et les observe jusqu'au moment où ils arrivent à la voiture du métis. Elle vient de comprendre pourquoi l'ex-soldat d'Oz est toujours là.

Elle se lève de son fauteuil et rentre dans le château à la recherche de Pagan.

-« Ah vous voilà ! J'ai besoin du numéro de téléphone de Duo Maxwell sur L2, le plus rapidement possible. » Ordonne-t-elle d'une voix pincée.

-« Bien mademoiselle Relena. » Dit l'homme en s'inclinant.

Il se dirige vers son bureau. Il effectue une simple recherche et peut donner dans les trois minutes le numéro du natté.

Elle s'en va le numéro en main vers son vidéophone afin de contacter sur l'heure le châtain. Ce dernier apparaît rapidement sur l'écran.

-« Duo, je crois que tu devrais venir rechercher ton amie, si tu ne veux pas que quelqu'un ne te la prenne. » Commence-t-elle de but en blanc sans aucune forme de politesse.

-« Il n'y a aucun risque, il y a un lien très fort qui nous unis. » Rassure Maxwell un sourire posé sur les lèvres même s'il n'est pas très naturel.

-« De ce que j'ai vu, elle ne va pas rentrer rapidement sur L2. » Peste la blonde.

-« Oh ! » Lâche-t-il ravie. « Mais je vais attendre encore un peu avant de chercher un autre colocataire. »

Le natté a du mal à cacher sa joie. Tout va pour un mieux pour ses deux amis et ça lui réchauffe le cœur, surtout que tout n'est pas si rose que ça dans sa vie à lui.

-« Duo ! Il faut qu'elle rentre sur L2 ! » Exige la demoiselle rouge de colère.

-« Relena, je n'ai pas ce pouvoir. Si je l'avais, je n'aurai aucune envie de l'utiliser ! » Affirme-t-il calmement.

Duo voit la princesse se décomposer à l'écran.

-« Ce n'est pas parce que Hilde va partir qu'il va te tomber dans les bras. » Rappelle-t-il.

-« Tu vas lui laisser te prendre ta petite amie sans réagir. » S'indigne la blonde.

-« Si c'était ma petite amie, je ne l'aurai pas laissée partir seule, je serai venu avec elle. Et si c'était ma petite amie, oui, je réagirais, mais je me battrais autrement que toi. Heero n'a jamais été ton petit ami. Ils sont tous les deux libres. » Affirme Maxwell de plus en plus agressivement avant de couper la communication.

µµµ

Le cirque est sur L4 depuis hier. Trowa n'avait pas encore pu trouver du temps pour s'occuper d'un problème qui lui tenait à cœur. Il avait fallu monter le chapiteau, installer les animaux.

Barton doit attendre la fin de la représentation pour enfourcher sa moto.

-« Trowa où vas-tu ? » Crie Catherine quand il met le moteur en marche.

-« Voir Quatre. » Répond-t-il en mettant les gaz pour partir.

La jeune femme le regarde s'éloigner en secouant la tête.

µµµ

Arrivé devant la propriété, le saltimbanque se fait annoncer. Rapidement, le blond arrive pour l'accueillir, ils sont ravis de se revoir. Quatre le guide jusqu'à une véranda donnant sur ses usines. Il lui montre un fauteuil de rota et s'assied en face de lui.

-« Duo m'a dit que tu allais te marier. » Commence le brun-roux, il avait assez de bon sens pour ne pas commencer par ses préoccupations.

-« Je comprends que ça t'étonne, mais ça nous arrange tous les deux. Yasmina est la deuxième fortune de L4 et son père n'apprécie pas son choix, un de ses majordomes. Et moi, ils vont me laisser en paix et arrêter d'essayer de me marier. » Sourit le blond de toutes ses dents.

-« Qu'en pense Wufei ? » Interroge le brun-roux.

-« Que je serai peut-être moins stressé ! Tout a été mis sous contrat, tout à été pensé. Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu viens sur L4, mais bien que tu viens me voir. » Réalise le blond.

Un sourire apparaît chez Trowa, il n'avait pas dupé son ami longtemps.

-« J'aimerai que tu fasses fermer la société de récupération de Duo. » Lâche Barton, il bloque sa respiration dans l'attente de la réponse de Winner.

-« Pourquoi veux-tu que je fasse ça ? » Interroge ce dernier persuadé qu'il doit avoir une bonne raison. On ne retire pas un emploi à quelqu'un comme ça sur un coup de tête.

-« Pour construire une vie ensemble. » Avoue Trowa.

-« Duo m'a parlé de toi quand il est venu chercher la navette, mais pas de ça ! Tu es enfin parti en chasse depuis le temps que tu l'observes. Explique-moi ton plan et je verrais si je t'aide. » Propose d'une voix compatissante Quatre.

Trowa prend son temps pour lui expliquer son plan dans les moindres détails. Winner approuve une bonne partie et finit par accepter de lui donner un coup de main.

-« Un dernier détail Trowa, tu contactes Heero maintenant que Duo ait sa roue de secours, sinon je ne marche pas. »

Comme Barton acquiesce, le blond le guide jusqu'à son bureau. De là, il va pouvoir contacter Heero sur son vidéophone. Winner lui compose le numéro de la ligne direct du bureau de Yuy. Rapidement le métis apparaît et Barton lui explique les grandes lignes. Puis comme le demandait Quatre, Trowa le prie de trouver une place pour Duo à Sank.

-« Au service de Relena, ce n'est pas possible. Je vais lui trouver quelque chose. En plus, avec Duo ici, Hilde n'aura plus besoin de repartir. Je me mets également à la recherche d'un appartement pour nous quatre. » Expose succinctement le métis.

-« Merci Heero.»

-« Ca nous arrangent tous les deux. » Rétorque Yuy avant de couper le vidéophone qui devient noir directement chez Winner.

-« Et toi, Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » Demande Quatre en se tournant vers son ami.

-« M'engager dans les preventers. Wufei peut me trouver une place dans la section terrestre de Sank ? » Interroge le brun-roux.

S'il a un refus maintenant, ça risque de faire capoter tout son plan.

-« Je peux Barton. Cependant, il y aura des missions, de l'absence. » Ajoute le chinois en arrivant dans la pièce.

-« J'en veux aussi. » Réplique Barton.

Chang passe derrière son amant, il lui fait simplement une petite pression derrière la nuque pour lui dire qu'il est heureux de le revoir et il harangue le brun-roux.

-« Dans trois mois, tu commences. Et dans six semaines, il y a une formation. »

-« J'y serais. »

µµµ

On est déjà mercredi. Il y a dix jours qu'Heero et Hilde ont été au restaurant. La jeune femme rentre dans le bureau de Yuy après avoir fini sa journée au service de Relena. Le métis la trouve un peu tendue pendant qu'elle fait son rapport oral rapidement. Et encore plus quand elle lui tend son rapport écrit.

Quand elle se retourne pour partir, Heero lui attrape le poignet. Elle regarde la main qui la maintient, ses yeux sont légèrement voilés par la tristesse. Le brun pose sur la brune un regard insistant.

-« Heero, j'ai besoin de contacter Duo. Je peux utiliser ton vidéophone ? » Plaide la jeune femme.

Yuy se lève et lui donne la clef du bureau en lui disant.

-« Quand tu as fini, tu fermes. Je t'attends à la cafétéria. »

-« Merci d'être si conciliant avec moi. » Essaie de sourire Hilde.

-« Duo m'a demandé de veiller sur toi, comme il le faisait. » Explique le brun en faisant face à la jeune femme.

-« C'est pour ça ! » Lâche-t-elle un rien déçue.

-« Pas seulement. » Avoue le métis en sortant.

La jeune femme passe derrière le bureau et fait le numéro de son ami.

-« Duo ! »

-« Baby ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Interroge le natté en voyant le visage de son amie décomposé.

-« Relena me reprend ma chambre. Je ne sais pas où aller ! » Avoue-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour retenir ses larmes.

-« Va chez Heero. » Propose le châtain, comme si c'était logique

-« C'est trop petit, il n'y a qu'une chambre. » Eclaire la jeune femme.

-« Hilde, je n'accepterai jamais que tu rentres parce qu'on te chasse. Tu aimes ce que tu fais. Va chez Heero et cherche un appartement. Quand tu l'as, je t'envoie tes affaires. » Ordonne presque Duo d'une voix intransigeante.

-« Mon cœur, tu me manques, tu sais ! » Sourit Hilde de voir qu'il a toujours réponse à tout pour l'aider et la soutenir.

-« Tu viendras pour les congés. » Rassure le châtain en lui faisant un beau sourire.

-« N'empêche que c'est trop petit chez Heero ! » Soupire-t-elle.

Et puis avec les sentiments qu'elle commençait à éprouver pour le métis ce n'était pas recommander. Heero était l'ami de Duo. On ne sort pas avec l'ami d'un ami.

-« Va à l'hôtel. » Propose Maxwell de la voir faire machine arrière.

-« Je n'ai pas les moyens. » Soupire-t-elle à nouveau.

-« Si je les avais, je te l'offrirais. » Affirme le châtain.

-« Je sais mon cœur. C'est toi qui as demandé à Heero de veiller sur moi ? » Comme elle le voit hocher de le tête. « Tu es adorable. »

-« Je lui ai dit de te rendre heureuse, sinon il aurait affaire à moi. » Précise Duo pour lui changer les idées, il voit bien qu'elle a toujours sa tête des mauvais jours.

-« Tu crois que tu fais le poids ? » S'étonne-t-elle.

-« Sincèrement ? Oui baby, je suis plus vicieux que lui. » Ricane le natté avant de hausser les sourcils.

-« Il a peur de toi ! » S'estomaque Hilde.

Duo éclate de rire.

-« Non, ça j'en suis sûr. »

-« Donc il le fait parce qu'il veut bien. » Réalise la brune.

-« Non, parce qu'il en a envie. » Affirme le châtain.

Ils discutent encore un peu, puis la jeune femme coupe la communication. Elle ferme le bureau d'Heero pour le retrouver à la cafétéria.

Quand elle passe la porte, elle voit en face de lui qu'il y a un morceau de tarte aux pommes et un café. Yuy est au téléphone qu'il raccroche en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir.

-« Merci. » Dit la jeune femme en commençant à manger sans appétit.

La tension augmente, Hilde est de plus en plus mal à l'aise. C'est vrai qu'elle ne se gêne pas quand elle doit demander quelque chose pour le travail, mais là. En plus, elle se sent toujours plus nerveuse quand le métis est dans le coin. Elle a l'impression de perdre tous ses moyens quand son regard cobalt se pose sur elle comme là.

Relena arrive dans la cafétéria.

-« Je te cherchais ! Quand vides-tu la chambre ? » Attaque-t-elle un regard froid sur la brune.

-« Elle finit son morceau de tarte et on vient les prendre. Si on ne sait pas tout prendre. Demande à Pagan de livrer le reste chez moi. » Répond Yuy.

-« Elle va vivre chez toi ! » Hoquette la blonde.

Hilde a bon de voir la princesse perdre contenance. La jalousie déforme ses traits avant qu'elle ne parte furieuse mais dignement.

-« C'est Duo que tu avais au téléphone ? » Interroge Hilde qui a difficile de masquer son sourire.

-« Hn ! Il était persuadé que tu ne me le demanderais pas. Ce soir, j'avais un studio à visiter pour toi. Nous irons ensemble, il est dans l'immeuble à côté du mien. » Précise le brun.

-« Je crois que ma vie au service de Relena va être un enfer. » Soupire la jeune femme en repensant à l'attitude de la blonde.

-« Elle n'est pas stupide. Si elle le devient, nous nous ferons engager chez les preventers. » Affirme Heero.

-« Nous ? » S'étonne la jeune femme.

-« J'aime bien travailler avec toi. » Avoue Yuy.

Hilde n'a pas le temps de lui répondre que l'aspirant Walker entre en trombe dans la cafétéria.

-« Monsieur Yuy, il y a un problème au sous-sol. »

-« Rentre, prépare tes affaires. Je passe te chercher. » Dit-il à Hilde avant de suivre le bleu.

µµµ

La jeune femme a tout rassemblé dans les bagages qu'elle avait quand elle est arrivée. Elle est prête. Elle attend le métis. La porte s'ouvre sur Relena. Hilde assise dans le club, un livre en main, sursaute.

-« Comment as-tu fait pour que Heero s'intéresse à toi ? » Demande la blonde de façon agressive.

-« Il ne s'intéresse pas à moi ! » S'indigne la brune.

-« Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour avoir un dixième de l'attention qu'il te porte. » Affirme-t-elle.

-« Il a toujours été comme ça avec Duo et moi. » Avoue Hilde.

-« Quand tu es dans les parages, il est différent. »

-« Il fait juste ce que Duo lui a demandé, me protéger. » Insiste la brune.

-« C'est ce rôle là qu'il a pour moi. Un rôle de protection et nous n'avons pas la même attention ! »

-« Tu es sa patronne, pas son amie. » Lâche Hilde énervée.

Relena observe son vis-à-vis, réfléchit. Puis s'en va avec un sourire aux lèvres. Heero la croise dans le couloir et s'étonne de ne pas se faire agresser comme il appelle ça.

-« Tu es prête ? » Demande Yuy quand il ouvre la porte de la chambre.

-« Oui. On le visite quand ton studio ? » Interroge la jeune femme en se levant.

Elle range son livre dans son sac qu'elle passe à son épaule.

-« On dépose tes affaires chez moi et on y va. Tout est là ? » Questionne le métis après avoir parcouru la pièce du regard.

-« Oui ! » S'étonne Hilde.

-« Relena n'a pas la moitié de ça quand elle part pour trois jours. » Lâche en souriant le brun.

Pendant que la brune ramasse son beauty-cas et prend un gros sac militaire. Heero prend le deuxième sac et la petite valise qu'elle avait à son arrivée. Il fait le tour de la pièce du regard et tombe sur la robe qu'elle avait mise pour sa première mission.

Alors que la brune quitte déjà la chambre, le métis se dirige vers la robe, ouvre la valise pour la glisser dedans. Il ouvre de grands yeux. A l'intérieur, il y a des livres, des fascicules de mots croisés, une petite valise avec toute une série de crayons et deux, trois dessins fait la main levée. Un de Relena dans sa robe de bal, un de Duo dans la position qu'il avait au café de la place quand il est venu la chercher et une ébauche de lui.

Il replace les dessins et dépose la robe pliée quand Hilde revient dans la chambre pour voir où il restait.

-« Je pouvais la prendre ? » S'étonne la jeune femme.

-« Tu es plus grande que Relena. Elle ne saura rien en faire et tu étais très belle dedans. Tu auras sûrement l'occasion de la reporter un jour. Tu as un sacré coup de crayon ! » Complimente Yuy en fermant la valise.

-« Merci. » C'est la seule chose que Hilde su dire devant les compliments.

µµµ

La jeune fille trouve le studio pratique et signe le bail au mois comme l'a exigé Heero. Même si la jeune femme s'étonne, elle ne fait pas de commentaire. Il y a peut-être une astuce qu'elle ne connaît pas. Elle n'est pas à Sank depuis longtemps. Le studio est au troisième étage. Au seizième, il y a un duplex de libre. Ils en font la visite également.

Il comprend trois grandes chambres dont deux avec salle de bain attenante. Il y a également un grand salon, living dans le prolongement, une cuisine équipée dernier modèle. Dans le fond du salon se trouve un escalier en colimaçon qui monte sur le toit plat pouvant servir de terrasse offrant une vue magnifique sur le château d'un côté et de l'autre sur la forêt de Sank. C'était l'immeuble le plus grand, rien ne venait obstruer la vue.

-« Je le prends. » Précise Heero au concierge.

Pendant que l'homme prépare le contrat, Yuy explique à Hilde la raison de cette location.

-« J'ai un ami qui va venir des colonies avec son compagnon. Nous allons habiter ensemble. »

-« A la place de venir au travail avec Relena, je vais venir avec toi. » Rit le brune avant de reprendre. « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait comme métier ton ami ? »

-« Il va se faire engager chez les preventers. Il arrive dans un mois. »

-« Et son compagnon ? » Questionne-t-elle.

-« Lui, garagiste en chef des véhicules des preventers. »

-« C'est quelque chose qui aurait plus à Duo. » Lâche Hilde les yeux brillants.

µµµ

Donc plutôt que d'emménager chez Heero, Hilde prend possession de son premier logement personnel sur Terre.

Dans la soirée, elle fait ses courses. Elle achète de quoi vivre une semaine. Elle recherche aussi une laverie qu'elle trouve au coin de la rue. Après avoir vérifié si elle avait assez de monnaie. Elle décide d'aller chercher son linge. En ressortant de chez elle chargée de son linge sale, Heero l'appelle par la fenêtre.

-« Viens le faire ici, ça ne me gêne pas ! »

La jeune femme s'exécute. Pendant que la machine tourne, elle demande un peu gênée.

-« Je peux appeler Duo ? »

Heero lui sourit et allume le vidéophone. Dans la minute, un Duo essoufflé et torse nu apparaît.

-« Baby, tu tombes mal, mais je pensais bien que c'était toi. »

-« J'ai mon studio ! » Dit Hilde.

Elle est interrompue par une voix dans le lointain.

-« Duo, tu reviens ? »

-« C'est Kurt ? » Demande-t-elle.

-« Oui, je te sonne lundi sur la ligne d'Heero au travail. » Lâche Maxwell avant de couper.

La jeune femme regarde l'écran vide, Elle se lève en rongeant l'ongle de son pouce. Heero esquive un sourire, Duo fait pareil.

-« Il n'est pas bien Kurt que tu stresses ? » Demande le métis pour qu'elle le regarde et non cet écran noir.

-« Si mais, si Kurt est là, c'est Duo qui n'est pas bien. » Avoue Hilde.

Dans son regard, il y a énormément de tristesse. Un sourcil interrogateur se lève chez Heero.

-« Kurt est un gigolo. » Précise-t-elle.

-« Tu veux dire que Duo va payer ses services ? » S'étonne le brun, il n'aurait jamais cru que son ami doit en arriver là.

-« Non, Kurt est amoureux de Duo. Mais si Duo est avec lui, c'est qu'il a besoin d'oublier. Il ne va pas bien pour qu'il arrive à profiter d'un type qui espère toujours, malgré le temps, qu'un jour quand Duo l'appelle, il reste avec lui. Après Duo va se sentir encore plus mal. Néanmoins, c'est un réflexe quand il a besoin qu'on lui fasse l'amour, c'est lui qu'il appelle. Sexuellement, il lui convient, mais c'est tout. »

La panique passe dans les yeux de Hilde, elle retient ses larmes.

-« Il te sonne lundi. Tu sauras comment agir après. » Rassure le brun.

-« Qu'est-ce qui a déclenché ça ? » Interroge la jeune femme en s'essuyant les yeux.

-« Il te le dira lundi. » Répond calmement Yuy.

A Suivre….


	3. Le gibier est cerné

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer. En tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Yaoi, hétéro.

**Bêta auditrice **: Tenshimizu.

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Hilde, Trowa

**Catégorie** : Défi, pour toi, Arlia, puisque tu l'as demandé dans le défi, et hop un petit coup de pub.

**Note de l'auteur : **Les termes du défi seront mis à la fin de la fic.

* * *

**Le gibier est cerné.**

* * *

Lundi en début d'avant midi, Duo téléphone. Hilde est partie avec Relena pour faire des achats. Heero en profite pour interroger le jeune homme en toute tranquillité.

-« Tu vas mieux ? »

-« Si on veut. Ro', quoiqu'il arrive empêche Hilde de revenir sur L2. Elle est heureuse dans son métier. » Certifie le natté.

-« Hn. »

-« Tu me la passes ! » Demande le châtain qui tient à rassurer son amie tant qu'il a l'énergie de paraître heureux.

-« Elle n'est pas là. Duo, Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Insiste le métis de plus en plus inquiet surtout quand il constate que les traits du jeune homme redeviennent fermés.

-« Rien ! » Lâche Duo sans oser regarder son ami dans les yeux.

-« Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi ! » Affirme Heero.

-« Tu peux rien pour moi, mec. Dans deux mois, je suis à la rue, si je ne trouve pas une solution. » Avoue enfin Maxwell avant de soupirer.

-« Tu auras une place sur mon clic-clac. » Sourit Yuy pour essayer de le détendre.

-« Trop aimable. Tu as eu des contacts avec Quatre dernièrement ? » Interroge le natté.

-« Non. »

-« Tu étais tellement pressé de m'héberger. Moi sur Terre, Hilde ne part plus. » Ricane le châtain.

-« Toi, sur Terre, c'est avec toi qu'elle va passer ses loisirs, pas avec moi. » Rétorque froidement le brun.

-« Ouais ! Aussi. Quand elle rentre, si elle ne sait pas me joindre qu'elle ne panique pas. Je sonne au soir chez toi. » Dit Maxwell après avoir regardé sa montre.

-« Hn »

Duo coupe la communication, il s'appuie sur la chaise de bureau, se renverse en arrière, les deux mains derrière la nuque. Quelle mouche a piqué Quatre ? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit au départ que cette solution ne lui convenait pas ?

Comme le blond ne lui envoyait qu'un cargo tous les mois, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il lui réclame si tôt la marchandise.

_Flash Back_

Vendredi dans la journée, le vidéophone sonne dans le bureau de la société de récupération. Duo sourit, ça lui va lui faire du bien de voir le visage de Winner.

-« Comment vas-tu ? Vieux ! » Attaque souriant le natté.

-« Bien, je t'envoi un cargo demain et je récupère l'autre. » Répond froidement le blond.

-« Quatre, tout n'est pas encore fini ! »

-« Comment ça ? D'habitude tu mets cinq jours pour me faire un cargo ! » Crie le blond.

-« Tu ne m'en envoies pas si rapidement. » Se justifie le natté de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Quatre le coupe d'une voix forte et énervée.

-« Oui, mais j'ai besoin des matières premières. J'envoi mon cargo ailleurs, j'espère que dans quinze jour, il sera prêt. Et ne t'attends pas à être payé autant, j'ai perdu plus d'argent qu'en laissant un homme sur place. »

Winner raccroche sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer. Duo regarde son tas de factures en attente. Il a besoin d'une rentrée d'argent rapide. Les affaires n'allaient déjà pas bien avant que Hilde ne parte. Il n'a pas payé son loyer le mois passé pour payer l'électricité et le téléphone. C'était une obligation, sans eux, il n'aurait plus moyen de faire fonctionner sa société.

Il doit se changer les idées pour ne pas déprimer. Il attrape son téléphone et fait le numéro de Kurt.

µµµ

Il a passé un week-end chaud, de chez chaud. Kurt sait comment lui faire quitter la Terre ferme. Pendant plus de vingt-quatre heures, il n'a plus eu de soucis jusqu'au lundi matin où Kurt lui avait dit en l'embrassant tendrement.

-« A ce soir, mon cœur. »

-« Non Kurt, pas à ce soir. Merci mais j'ai des problèmes à résoudre. » Soupire le natté de voir que rien n'a été résolu en son absence.

-« Je te les ferai oublier. » Rassure Kurt en venant prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras.

-« Et je serai encore plus vite à la rue ! » Réalise le châtain.

-« Pas à la rue, chez moi. » Sourit le jeune homme.

-« Dieu me préserve de ça ! » Gronde Duo, il ne voulait pas que sa vie soit ça.

Se faire entretenir, parce que Kurt ne le laisserait plus sortir, il aurait bien trop peur qu'il ne le quitte.

Il pousse le jeune homme vers la porte et lui referme à la figure d'un geste presque rageur. Maxwell s'appuye sur la porte, il sait que l'autre est toujours là, aussi mal que lui. Il a besoin de parler à Hilde autant qu'il a eu besoin de Kurt.

_Fin du Flash Back_

Et elle n'est pas là. Discuter avec Heero ne l'a pas aidé alors il fait le numéro de Trowa.

-« Je ne te dérange pas ? »

-« Duo ? » S'étonne le brun-roux.

-« Oui, c'est moi, je ne te dérange pas ? » Insiste le châtain.

-« Non. »

-« Ca me fait plaisir de t'entendre. » Soupire d'aise le jeune homme.

-« Tu n'as pas su joindre ni Hilde, ni Quatre ? » Interroge Barton légèrement sur la défensive.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? » S'exclame Duo.

-« Que tu m'appelles ! C'est la première fois en deux ans. » Rétorque Trowa.

-« Pour Hilde, c'est vrai ! Mais je n'ai pas essayé Quatre. » Avoue Maxwell en jouant avec sa tresse.

-« C'est nouveau ça aussi ! » S'étonne Barton en souriant légèrement.

Maintenant il est rassuré. IL sait qu'il tient une petite place dans le cœur du châtain.

-« Quand est-ce que le cirque vient sur L2 ? » Questionne le natté.

Il avait été étonné de penser à Trowa pendant qu'il se reposait dans les bras de Kurt, il se demandait si ce serait aussi bon avec son ex-coéquipier.

-« Pas avant un moment. » Répond le brun-roux

-« Trowaaaa ! » Entendent-ils dans le lointain.

-« Je dois raccrocher, Catherine me cherche. » Soupire Barton.

-« C'est dommage que tu ne viennes pas bientôt. J'aurai eu envie de te revoir. » Lâche rapidement le natté avant que son ami ne raccroche.

-« Ca ne va pas tarder. » Murmure Trowa avant de couper la communication.

Duo reste perplexe. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un souci supplémentaire. Il tape ses deux mains à plat sur le bureau.

-« Au travail, dit-il en se levant. Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'argent va rentrer. »

µµµ

Hilde entre dans le bureau d'Heero dès qu'elle est libérée de ses obligations avec Relena.

-« Tu as des nouvelles ? » Interroge-t-elle.

-« Il va bien, problèmes financiers. » Rétorque Heero en inscrivant les trois dernières phrases à son rapport.

-« Ca ne l'aurait pas mis dans cet état, on a déjà eu des problèmes financiers. » S'insurge la brune en secouant la tête.

-« Au point de tout perdre ? » Demande le métis toujours le nez sur son ordi.

-« Il a besoin de moi, je rentre sur L2. » Dit-elle en se retournant prestement.

-« Pas question. » Gronde Yuy.

-« Comment ça ! Pas question ? » Dit la jeune femme furieuse en revenant vers le bureau.

-« Il ne veut pas. S'il en arrive là, j'irai le chercher. » Rassure le métis.

-« Tu ne sauras pas au courant. » Accuse la brune.

Elle met ses deux mains sur le bureau de Yuy. Celui-ci retourne son portable et lui montre un rapport ouvert.

-« Depuis ce matin, il y a un Preventer qui a pour mission de me faire parvenir ses faits et gestes. S'il ne se fait pas repérer, il aura de l'avancement. » Explique le brun calmement.

-« Ce n'est pas une raison pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi, je dois y aller. » Insiste la jeune femme.

-« Et pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi, je ne peux pas te laisser y aller. » Rétorque le jeune homme prêt à la retenir.

Hilde le regarde droit dans les yeux, de la colère contenue y brûle de plus en plus.

-« Tu ne comprends rien. Tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher. » Dit-elle en partant.

Heero se lève à sa suite avant qu'elle ne soit à la porte, il la rattrape et cale la jeune femme contre le mur, les deux mains à côté de ses épaules.

-« Et je comprends très bien, tu ne peux pas l'aider contre sa volonté. Tu vas le rendre encore plus malheureux parce qu'il aura ton malheur en plus sur la conscience. Tout ce qui lui arrive va peut-être changer sa vie, on verra après si c'est pour un mieux ou pas. » Tente une nouvelle fois Heero.

-« Comment veux-tu qu'en perdant encore une fois tout, ça lui apporte un mieux ! » Crie Hilde.

La jeune femme essaie de le repousser pour partir. Yuy ne bouge pas.

-« Tu ne comprends pas, tu ne comprends pas. Il va encore tout perdre. Après Solo, après le Père Maxwell et Sœur Hélène, après DeathScythe. Il faut sauver sa société. » Insiste la brune au bord des larmes.

-« Il est trop tard Hilde. J'ai piraté son ordinateur et son livre de caisse. Ce qui pourrait le sauver, c'est Winner et un apport sans raison. Duo n'acceptera jamais. » Précise Yuy.

Hilde s'écroule en pleure sur l'épaule d'Heero, elle savait pertinemment qu'il avait raison.

-« Promets-moi… que tu iras… le chercher. Tu ne …le laisseras… pas seul. » Supplie-t-elle la voix entrecoupée par les sanglots

Yuy lui relève le menton délicatement.

-« Je te le promets. Je lui ai déjà proposé. » Affirme-t-il avant de lui relâcher le menton.

Hilde remet son visage sur l'épaule d'Heero et pleure des larmes d'impuissance. D'une main incertaine Yuy lui caresse le dos et essaye de la rassurer avec quelques éléments qu'il vient de glaner.

-« Il savait que je saurais. Duo m'en avait trop dit et pas assez pour que je ne me mette pas en chasse de renseignements et que je ne découvre le pot aux roses. A mon avis, c'est la raison pour laquelle, il insistait pour que tu ne rentres pas. »

Hilde relève la tête.

-« Il t'a demandé de venir me chercher ? » Interroge-t-elle.

Les larmes cessent de couler tellement elle est surprise.

-« Non, effet de circonstance. »

Hilde essuie ses yeux et se mouche, elle s'éloigne légèrement d'Heero au moment où Relena entre dans le bureau sans frapper à la porte.

-« Hilde, j'ai oublié un achat, on repart. »

-« Bien, Mademoiselle Peacecraft. » Répond-elle en rangeant son mouchoir.

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas. » Rassure une dernière fois Heero en repartant vers son bureau.

-« Merci Heero pour tout, même si tu le fais par obligation. » Murmure-t-elle.

-« Je l'aurai fait même s'il ne me l'avait pas demandé. » Lâche Heero quand la porte commence à se refermer.

µµµ

-« Tu as pleuré, on dirait. » Réalise la blonde en observant la jeune fille près d'elle.

-« Ce n'est pas grave Mademoiselle Peacecraft. Des problèmes personnels. » Répond Hilde poliment.

-« Ca ne doit pas être évident d'être loin de la personne qu'on aime. Tu veux que je trouve une place à ton petit ami ici à Sank ? » Questionne Relena.

Hilde étant moins sur ses gardes aujourd'hui, la blonde sait qu'elle aura le fin mot de l'histoire.

-« Je n'ai pas de petit ami. »

-« Et Duo ? » S'étonne la blonde en arrivant à la voiture blindée.

-« C'est mon meilleur ami, mais pas mon petit ami, il ne le sera jamais. » Sourit Hilde.

-« Il n'y a pas de raison, tu es une femme, il est un homme. » Rétorque Relena qui se trouvait complètement dépassée.

-« Et il est gay. » Conclut Hilde en refermant la porte sur la blonde.

µµµ

Le week-end suivant, Heero commence son déménagement de son appartement au duplex. Hilde le voyant passer continuellement avec des caisses et des morceaux de meuble finit par lui donner un coup de main.

Au bout de quinze jours, le métis est complètement installé dans le duplex, il a rentré les clefs de son petit appartement au concierge.

-« Tu ne devrais pas acheter des nouveaux meubles ? Ca fait un peu vide. » Constate Hilde en parcourant l'appartement du regard.

Elle est venue prendre un verre de l'amitié afin de fêter l'aménagement d'Heero.

-« Mon colocataire en a aussi, ils vont bientôt arriver. » Rétorque Yuy en lui tendant un verre de mousseux. « Et puis, il y aura ce que Duo veut garder. »

-« Il n'arrive pas à redresser ? Tu as encore vérifié ses comptes ? » Questionne-t-elle directement plus inquiète.

-« Hier, j'ai regardé. Quatre en venant chercher son cargo a remis un peu la machine en route. »

-« C'est juste un sursis. » Suppose-t-elle.

-« Hn »

-« Je peux essayer de le contacter ? » Demande-t-elle légèrement sur la défensive.

-« Hn »

Hilde soupire, même si le brun n'avait jamais refusé. Ils avaient une petite fête en cours. Une boule d'angoisse lui broie l'estomac alors qu'elle se rend vers le vidéophone. Elle entend qu'on sonne à la porte. Le métis est déjà parti ouvrir.

-« Heero Yuy ? »

-« Oui »

-« Livraison de la part de Trowa Barton. »

Heero se déplace pour laisser la place aux déménageurs.

-« Sa chambre, c'est la porte ouverte dans le fond. Mettez tout à l'intérieur, on rangera plus tard. »

-« Bien. » Dit l'homme en se tournant vers son collègue.

-« Heero ? C'est quoi tout ça ? » Questionne-t-elle en voyant passer les déménageurs avec une grosse malle de voyage.

-« Les affaires de Trowa. » Précise le brun en venant vers la jeune femme.

-« Trowa ! Trowa, ce n'était pas un pilote ? » Demande Hilde en plissant les yeux.

-« Hn » Affirme-t-il.

-« Duo n'a plus sa ligne de vidéophone. Il limite les frais. Il espère encore la sauver sa société. Quatre râle contre lui. Il paraît que ça le gêne que son cargo soit bloqué sur L2. Ca ressemble tellement peu à Quatre qu'il fasse passer le bisness avant l'amitié. » Soupire Hilde. Elle respire un grand coup et se lance. « Heero dans une semaine, Duo doit lui ramener son cargo, mais Quatre ne paie pas le billet pour rentrer sur L2. Tu crois que je pourrais emprunter un jet de Relena pour aller le reprendre ? »

-« J'irai. » Entendent-ils derrière eux.

Les deux se retournent vers la porte ouverte en attendant que les déménageurs reviennent.

-« Hilde, je te présente Trowa Barton. » Dit Heero en tendant la main vers le brun-roux.

Le jeune homme s'avance dans l'appartement. Il est sublime dans sa tenue kaki des Preventers. Hilde reste la bouche ouverte en le dévisageant de la tête au pied. Heero ressent un pincement au cœur, il n'a jamais vu la jeune femme perdre ses moyens comme ça avec lui.

-« En plus, il m'a dit qu'il avait envie de me revoir, alors j'irai. » Se justifie Barton.

-« Merci. »

C'est tout ce que su dire Hilde. Elle part rapidement peu après.

-« C'est Hilde ! L'amie de Duo ? » Interroge le brun-roux en regardant la porte qui vient de se refermer.

-« Hn. » Affirme le métis pas tout à fait remis du choc qu'il vient de subir.

Est-ce qu'il s'est trompé en pensant qu'il avait des chances avec la jeune femme ? Tout d'un coup, il n'en est plus aussi sûr de lui.

-« Le plan avance à ce que je vois. Tu crois que j'ai des chances avec Duo ? » Questionne Trowa en se tournant vers le brun.

-« Vu la réaction de Hilde, oui. » Soupire Heero en se dirigeant vers la chambre où les déménageurs viennent de déposer une deuxième malle. « Ta chambre. »

-« Le lit et les meubles seront livrés dans la semaine, je dors à la caserne pour l'instant. » Précise Barton.

-« Hn. »

µµµ

-« Duo ! »

-« Encore toi Baby ! » S'étonne Maxwell d'entendre à nouveau la voix de son amie.

-« Je viens de voir le colocataire d'Heero. C'est de la bombe ce mec. » Jubile la brune, elle se retient de sauter partout.

-« J'espère que tu as su masquer ton attirance ! » Panique le natté.

-« Pourquoi ? » S'étonne Hilde qui se calme directement.

-« Parce que sur Terre, il y a quelqu'un qui tient beaucoup à toi, Baby. » Justifie le natté.

-« Relena avait raison alors ! Moi qui croyais que c'était parce que tu lui avais demandé de veiller sur moi. » Rétorque-t-elle d'une voix penaude preuve qu'elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir répondu comme elle aurait dû au message du métis.

-« Baby, il aurait mis une autre forme, il l'aurait fait mais comme une obligation. Tu trouves qu'il a l'air de faire une corvée ? » Insiste le châtain.

-« Non ! » Avoue-t-elle.

-« Tu vois, je sais que c'est toi qui paie la communication, mais j'ai du travail à réaliser, une solution à trouver pour revenir de L4 à moindre frais. » Expose Duo en cliquant sur le tarif d'une compagnie de vol.

-« C'est pour ça que je t'appelais, le colocataire d'Heero viendra te chercher. En plus, il paraît que tu voulais le revoir. » Précise Hilde. Elle retient son sourire.

-« Le Colocataire d'Heero, c'est Trowa. » Crie Maxwell.

Il était la seule personne qu'il avait envie de voir avec Hilde et ça ne pouvait pas être elle.

-« Mon Cœur, je ne suis pas sourde. » Rigole-t-elle en constatant l'excitation de son ami.

-« Purée, pourquoi je n'ai plus de sous sur mon téléphone ? J'ai obtenu qu'on laisse ma ligne mais que je ne puisse plus appeler. » Râle Duo en se levant et en marchant de long en large dans son bureau.

-« Tu veux que je lui demande de te sonner ? »

-« Colocataire, il a quitté le cirque, je ne comprends plus rien. » Baragouine Maxwell tout en circulant.

-« Duo ! » Crie Hilde.

-« Hein ! »

-« Je te demandais si tu voulais que je lui demande de te sonner ? » Répète la jeune femme.

Duo rougit.

-« Ca ne va pas le faire, non, vraiment pas. Sonne-lui, il doit te faire un interrogatoire en règle. » Enumère le natté en se rongeant l'ongle du pouce.

-« Je peux lui demander de te sonner sous couvert de s'arranger pour te reprendre sur L4. Il a l'air de te plaire que tu en perds tes moyens de réflexion. Je te comprends, en kaki preventer, il est magnifique. » Ricane la brune pour astiquer son ami.

-« Preventer ! Il a donc vraiment quitté le cirque. Oui, Hilde, demande-lui de me sonner. Explique-lui que je l'aurai bien fait si j'avais les sous. » explique-t-il avec empressement.

Hilde remonte au duplex, elle croise les déménageurs dans le couloir. La porte de l'appartement est fermée, tout doit être là. Elle frappe, Heero lui ouvre rapidement, il est un peu surpris de la retrouver là si vite, surtout qu'elle était partie précipitamment.

-« J'ai une communication de Duo pour Trowa. » Avoue la jeune femme.

Le métis s'efface, il ressent un pincement au cœur. Ce n'est même pas pour lui qu'elle est là. La jeune femme s'avance vers le brun-roux et l'interpelle.

-« Duo aimerait que tu lui sonnes pour s'arranger pour son retour sur L4. »

-« Il n'a qu'à le faire. » Rétorque froidement Trowa.

-« Il ne peut pas, il fait des restrictions budgétaires pour essayer de remettre sa société en route. » Insiste la brune.

-« Je le ferais ce soir. » Réplique Barton platement.

-« Sonne maintenant, de la caserne tu ne seras pas à l'aise. Tu veux manger une glace Hilde ? » Propose Heero pour lui laisser l'appartement et pouvoir profiter de la présence de la jeune femme encore un peu avant que Duo ne soit là.

-« Je veux bien. »

Le métis passe sa main sous le coude de la jeune femme et l'entraîne vers l'extérieur.

Assis chez le glacier, Heero commande une dame blanche pour lui et une brésilienne pour Hilde qui sont servies rapidement.

-« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Hilde ? » Demande Yuy en voyant qu'elle joue plus qu'elle ne mange.

-« Quand est-ce qu'il arrive le copain de Trowa ? » Finit-elle par interroger.

-« Je ne sais pas. »

-« J'avais oublié qu'il avait un copain quand je discutais avec Duo. C'est con ! » Soupire-t-elle.

Le sourcil gauche se lève chez le métis.

-« Je crois que Duo a un faible pour Trowa. Mais c'est vrai qu'il a un copain qui est mécanicien chez les preventers aussi. Chaque fois que Duo a vraiment un faible pour quelqu'un soit la personne est prise, soit il est hétéro. Ca me fait mal de le voir souffrir. » Avoue la jeune femme en portant un peu de glace à sa bouche.

-« Tu as été amoureuse de Duo ? » Interroge le brun.

-« Jamais, c'est mon confident. Celui qui me connaît mieux que moi-même. » Rétorque surprise Hilde.

-« Trowa n'a pas de copain, il a juste des vues sur un type. Il met tout en place pour que ça marche entre eux. » Répond Yuy après un moment de silence.

-« Heero ! Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu sais qui est ce type ? » Interroge sur la défensive la brune.

Elle voulait savoir sans savoir. Si c'était bien ce qu'elle imaginait, elle ne pourrait plus faire confiance à Heero et ça elle ne le voulait pas. Depuis que Duo lui avait dit qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle. Elle sentait son cœur se gonfler de plus en plus pour le métis.

-« Parce que c'est le cas. » Avoue-t-il d'une petite voix voyant le pire arriver.

-« Duo a encore ses chances ? » Demande Hilde de plus en plus incrédule.

-« Duo a toutes ses chances. » Affirme Yuy.

C'était trop tard pour reculer de toute façon. La jeune femme reste la cuillère en suspend.

-« C'est Duo ! C'est ça ? Et la faillite de sa société n'est pas accidentelle. Tu n'as pas fait ça Heero ? Tu n'as pas … »

Les mots meurent dans la gorge de Hilde horrifiée.

-« Non, je n'ai pas participé à la chute de Duo. J'ai juste préparé sa résurrection. » Tente Yuy. Peut-être que si elle comprenait son rôle, elle ne lui en voudrait pas trop.

-« Tu savais et tu ne lui as rien dit ! Mais ce n'est pas l'attitude d'un ami. » S'exclame la brune en déposant sa cuillère.

-« Je n'étais pas d'accord au début. Trowa aurait mis son plan à exécution de toute façon, avec ou sans moi. Tu ne le connais pas comme moi. En étant là pour le réceptionner, en lui faisant son plan de secours, j'étais sûr que les choses n'iraient pas trop mal pour lui. » Justifie le brun.

-« Tu aurais dû prévenir Duo ! » Affirme outrée la jeune femme.

-« Avec Winner du côté de Trowa ! » S'étonne le métis.

-« Quatre a marché parce que tu acceptais. Tu me déçois Heero ! » Lâche Hilde en se levant.

Elle laisse sa glace et le jeune homme en plan dans le salon de dégustation.

µµµ

Pendant ce temps dans le duplex, Trowa a fait le numéro du natté pour discuter avec lui comme lui a demandé Hilde.

-« Duo ! »

-« Trowa, merci d'appeler et de venir me chercher. » Jubile Maxwell en marchant en long et en large dans son bureau.

-« Je t'avais dit qu'on se reverrait rapidement. » Rétorque le brun-roux d'une voix posée alors qu'il sent son cœur battre la chamade.

-« Je vois ça ! »

Le silence s'installe un peu, avant que Duo ne se lance, c'est Trowa qui paie la communication autant ne pas abuser de la générosité de ses amis.

-« Tu es Preventer m'a dit Hilde. Qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à quitter le cirque ? »

-« La personne que j'aime n'est pas un nomade, ça me semblait une solution. » Avoue Barton pour rester mystérieux.

-« Elle en a de la chance cette personne. J'espère qu'elle s'en rend compte. »

Maxwell se retient de soupirer. Il a le cœur qui se broie dans sa poitrine.

-« Je ne sais pas. Je sais qu'elle est comme ça, alors je réorganise ma vie pour lui plaire sans devenir trop malheureux. » Réplique le brun-roux.

-« J'aimerai qu'on fasse ce genre de chose pour moi. » Dit Duo un nouveau pincement au cœur.

Maintenant, il a la certitude que son coup de cœur n'est pas partagé une fois de plus.

-« Qui sait un jour peut-être ! » Hasarde Trowa.

Il voudrait arrêter de faire mariner le jeune homme. Mais ce dernier lui a bien dit qu'il avait besoin de mystère, d'être éblouis, il ne peut pas encore se dévoiler maintenant, il doit entretenir une ombre sur ses intentions. Même s'il sent le désespoir du jeune homme de l'autre côté du fil.

-« Comment on s'organise pour la semaine prochaine ? »

La voix de Duo est morne pourtant il essaie de le cacher. Il en a marre de se battre continuellement, de recevoir de plus en plus de déceptions.

-« Sonne-moi, je viendrais. » Propose le saltimbanque.

-« Je ne peux pas. » Soupire le natté en regardant le sol.

-« Ta société va si mal que ça ? » S'étonne Barton, il a pourtant eu un apport financier de Quatre dernièrement.

-« C'est peu dire. »

-« Elle en a pour combien de temps ? » Questionne le brun-roux.

-« Pffff, un mois pas plus je crois. » Se désespère le châtain.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire par après ? » Interroge Trowa.

-« Je ne sais pas. » Lâche Duo de plus en plus découragé.

C'est aussi pour ça qu'il s'accroche à sa société. Il ne veut pas encore tout reprendre à zéro surtout qu'il n'a aucune idée, aucun projet.

Le silence se réinstalle. Heero ouvre la porte de l'appartement, il est dépité. Il marche comme un zombie, il se dirige vers sa chambre. En passant à côté de Trowa, il lui dit à l'oreille.

-« Dis-lui, Hilde est au courant. »

Trowa regarde Yuy avant de reprendre la discussion.

-« Duo ! »

-« Voui »

-« Tu ne veux pas vivre ici, avec Heero et moi. C'est pour toi que j'ai changé de vie. Heero t'a trouvé un poste de chef mécanicien à la base de Sank. Tu seras sédentaire, j'aurai les missions. » Explique fébrilement Barton

Pourtant c'est le silence qui lui répond. Au bout de cinq minutes de vide, l'ex-saltimbanque décide de le rompre et d'insister.

-« Duo ! »

-« Je réfléchis. » Avoue le natté.

-« … »

-« Trowa, l'appart à trois chambres ? » interroge-t-il pour lui montrer la direction que ses pensées sont en train de prendre.

-« Oui ! » S'étonne le brun-roux.

-« Alors je viens. Je veux construire quelque chose, pas un simple plan cul. » Précise le châtain pour bien mettre les choses au point.

-« Je voyais ça comme ça, mais pas que ça. » Rectifie Trowa.

-« Je prépare mes affaires. Tu pourras dire merci à Quatre et à Heero. Je suppose que c'est toi qui est derrière tout ça ? » Réalise enfin Maxwell.

Le bonheur lui fait exploser le cœur, s'il pouvait il se jetterait dans ses bras. Il avait enfin des solutions à tous les problèmes qu'il a depuis plusieurs mois.

-« J'avoue. »

-« Dis à Quatre que j'emprunte son cargo pour mon déménagement et à Heero que j'arrive dans la semaine que j'essaierais qu'Hilde ne passe pas tous ses loisirs avec moi. » Expose le châtain en commençant à rassembler les choses qu'il doit prendre dans son bureau.

-« Ce sera fait ! Duo ? »

-« Oui ? »

-« J'ai hâte de te revoir. »

-« Moi aussi. »

Duo raccroche, il est serein. Il y a longtemps qu'il ne s'est pas senti aussi bien dans sa peau. Trowa aussi se sent soulagé, il y avait ce doute que le châtain ne lui pardonne pas, qu'il ne partage pas ses sentiments, si c'était le cas, il aurait détruit son entreprise et une amitié pour rien.

Barton se rend vers la chambre du métis, frappe à la porte. Il n'a pas de réponse, il ouvre la porte. Heero est sur le lit, les deux bras sur ses yeux.

-« Heero, Duo arrive dans la semaine. » Dit-il en s'installant sur le lit près du jeune homme.

-« Hn. »

-« Hilde ne l'a pas bien pris ? » Interroge Barton pour essayer de comprendre ce qui peut s'être passé.

-« Hn. »

Le Français met sa main sur les avants-bras du métis celui-ci ne bouge pas.

-« Duo a aussi dit qu'il s'arrangerait pour ne pas monopoliser Hilde. » Rassure le brun-roux, c'est peut-être plus ça qui tracasse son ami.

-« Il pourra. »

-« Je suis désolé. »

-« Hn »

-« J'y vais, je vais finir par être en retard. »

-« Hn »

µµµ

Hilde essaie désespérément de joindre son ami depuis qu'elle est revenue à son studio. Elle est écœurée par l'attitude d'Heero. Elle se sent obligée de prévenir Duo. Elle va revenir sur L2. Ils trouveront un moyen de sauver sa société. Elle téléphonera aussi à Quatre pour lui dire sa façon de penser.

« Enfin » pense-t-elle quand ça sonne au lieu de tomber sur la messagerie directement.

-« Hilde ? » S'étonne Maxwell alors qu'il était toujours occupé à rassembler le principal.

-« Duo, je vais rentrer ! C'est Heero qui a tout manigancé. » S'énerve la jeune femme.

-« Hilde ! Ce n'est pas lui, c'est Trowa. » Dit-il d'une voix calme.

-« Mais Heero savait, il aurait dû refuser, te prévenir. Tu vas tout perdre. » Hurle la brune.

-« Calme-toi ! Il y a un an que je vis au-dessus de mes moyens. J'allais droit dans le mur, avec ou sans leurs interventions. » Rassure le natté en s'asseyant à son bureau.

Il finirait son rangement après le coup de téléphone.

-« Tu n'as même pas l'air de leur en vouloir ? » S'étonne son amie, en réalisant le ton de la voix de son ami.

-« Tu te rends compte Hilde. Trowa quitte ce qu'il aime pour moi ! » S'exclame le châtain en souriant comme un damné.

-« Je ne te comprends pas ! » Lâche-t-elle en secouant la tête.

-« Hilde, j'ai maintenu la société parce que j'avais peur de l'avenir, de repartir à zéro, que je ne voulais pas t'entraîner avec moi, que je ne voulais pas t'abandonner. Tu te rends compte qu'ils m'ont préparé un futur. Il y a tellement longtemps que plus personne ne pense pour moi, s'inquiète pour moi, à part toi. Comment veux-tu que je leur en veuille ? » Argumente Duo de façon exubérante.

-« Mais ta société ? » S'indigne la jeune femme en hurlant presque de désespoir.

-« Hilde, elle est foutue de toute façon. Demande à Heero de te montrer mes comptes. J'ai vu qu'il est allé sur mon livre de caisse de l'ordi. »

-« Comment a-t-il peut te faire ça ! » Lâche-t-elle en secouant la tête.

-« Comment l'as-tu su ? » Interroge Maxwell.

Il se tracasse plus pour la réaction de la jeune femme qu'il qualifie d'étrange que pour lui. Il y a tellement de rancœur et de colère qu'il veut comprendre pour mieux l'aider. Après avoir hésité un peu, Hilde raconte sa discussion chez le glacier.

-« Baby, ce type abject comme tu dis, a préféré te rassurer en lâchant des informations qui pouvaient faire perdre toutes ses chances avec toi. Je n'ai jamais vu un type avec autant d'abnégation que lui. Ton bonheur était plus important que le sien. Vois son sacrifice et non ce que tu crois qu'il a fait. Il aurait pu dire non, c'est vrai. Et en acceptant, il se mettait une difficulté en plus, non deux. Il savait qu'il prenait des risques en acceptant pourtant il l'a fait pour moi, par amitié. »

-« Mais Duo ! Ta société ? » S'exclame-t-elle après l'avoir écouté.

-« On dirait que tu y tiens plus que moi à la société. Tu sais mécanicien me plaît cent fois plus. Il aurait pu choisir plus mal. Pour quelqu'un qui a l'air que rien ne l'intéresse, qui ne prend goût à rien, qui fait les choses par obligation, qui donne l'impression que les autres ne sont pas importants, je trouve qu'il me connaît bien. Je suis touché. » Sourit le natté.

Son cœur se réchauffe de plus en plus en pensant à tout ce qu'il vient d'expliquer à la jeune femme.

-« Tu ne lui en veux pas ? » S'étonne Hilde.

-« Non, à aucun des trois. » Affirme le châtain.

-« J'ai dure pourtant, je trouve ça tellement… »

-« Tellement quoi ? Je suis sûr que quand Heero a vu mes comptes, il s'est dit que leurs interventions étaient inutiles. Ils n'ont fait que précipiter ce qui était inévitable. Il a dû avoir moins de remords. Hilde, va voir Heero discute avec lui, demande lui pour voir mes comptes. Parce que si tu lui en veux, tu dois m'en vouloir parce que je ne t'ai jamais dit que je savais qu'Heero avait plus qu'un faible pour toi, que je lui ai donné des tuyaux dans ton dos pour que ça marche. Je t'éloignais de moi pour te protéger, mais aussi, je te jetais dans ses bras. Pourtant tu ne m'en veux pas ! » Assure Duo d'une voix vigoureuse.

-« Non. »

-« Alors arrête de lui en vouloir. Sincèrement, les autres fois qu'on m'a manipulé, il m'est arrivé pire que ça. Je vais vers du positif. Je vais pouvoir construire un avenir avec un homme qui m'attire de plus en plus, qui me manque de plus en plus. Un homme qui est capable de faire des sacrifices pour moi et qui les fait pour notre avenir. Ca me donne envie d'en faire aussi, de m'impliquer, c'est la première fois que je ressens ça. » Exulte Maxwell.

-« Duo ? » Questionne la brune.

-« Voui. »

-« Vivement que tu sois là ! Ton bonheur me donne envie d'être heureuse aussi. » Dit-elle un sourire sur les lèvres.

Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle sentait que Duo n'avait pas était vraiment heureux, il émanait un tel bonheur que ça réchauffait le cœur meurtri de la brune.

-« Va voir Heero. » Insiste Maxwell.

-« D'accord, mais je ne sors pas avec lui pour te faire plaisir. » Rétorque la jeune femme sur un ton de défi.

-« Non, pas pour me faire plaisir mais parce qu'il te plaît. » Affirme le natté.

Hilde raccroche et prend l'ascenseur pour gravir les onze étages. Elle frappe à la porte, personne ne vient. Elle sonne, au bout d'un moment elle entend qu'on se déplace dans le Duplex. Heero vient lui ouvrir, il ressemble à un enfant perdu, blessé. Hilde a le cœur qui se ressert.

-« Hilde ! » Lâche-t-il complètement surpris de la trouver là.

-« Tu veux bien me montrer les comptes de Duo, s'il te plaît ? »

Le métis s'efface pour la laisser entrer. Il la guide vers son ordinateur qui est déposé sur la table du salon. Après deux, trois manipulations, il tourne l'écran vers la jeune femme qui ouvre des yeux de plus en plus grand devant les dettes de son ami qui défilent devant elle.

-« Mais comment a-t-il pu maintenir sa société jusqu'ici ? » S'estomaque-t-elle.

-« Je ne sais pas Hilde. Il faudra que tu lui demandes. » Répond le jeune homme d'une voix morne.

-« Je n'aurai pas dû m'énerver sur toi. Ca dû te faire un coup quand tu as vu ça ? » Dit-elle d'une voix calme et chaleureuse.

-« Hn »

Hilde avance la main, lui effleure le visage. Elle voit le métis fermer les yeux, sous la caresse. Les paroles de Duo, lui reviennent en mémoire.

« Tu as un diamant entre les mains, quelqu'un qui ne sait pas comment il doit agir avec les sentiments. Il a tout à apprendre, alors va à ton rythme et modèle-le en pensant à son bien, sinon tu auras affaire à moi. »

-« Je n'aurais vraiment pas dû. Tu n'as pensé qu'à lui assurer ses arrières. Quand je vois ça ! Je comprends son soulagement. » Dit-elle en repassant sa main sur la joue du jeune homme.

Heero ouvre les yeux sous la caresse, il tombe sur les yeux de la jeune femme. C'est cobalt contre bleu et chacun se noie dans le regard de l'autre. Yuy tend les bras pour la serrer contre lui. Elle se laisse faire, au fond d'elle, elle en meurt d'envie depuis qu'elle a vu Heero poser un regard différent sur elle. Ce qui la retenait depuis des semaines, c'est les principes de Duo, avec son « on ne sort pas avec les amis des amis. »

C'est bizarre comme ce petit principe de vie a été mis de côté quand lui-même a eu des vues sur l'ami de Quatre. Ca la fait sourire. Une question passe dans le regard du métis.

-« Je pensais que Duo virait facilement ces principes quand il en tire profit. On ne sort pas avec les amis des amis. Trowa est l'ami de Quatre ! »

Un sourire radieux apparaît sur le visage du brun avant qu'il ne capture les lèvres de Hilde. Celle-ci ferme les yeux, ouvre légèrement la bouche, sa langue partant à la recherche de celle d'Heero.

Quand le baiser s'arrête, Heero dit.

-« Voilà pourquoi, il te fallait un bail mensuel. »

-« Oui, mais j'ai envie de faire comme Duo et prendre mon temps, construire une base solide. Ne pas me précipiter. »

-« En vivant ici ? » Interroge le métis.

-« Dans la troisième chambre. » Répond la jeune femme.

Un sourire se dessine sur le visage d'Heero.

-« On prend tes affaires quand ? » Demande précipitamment Yuy.

-« Hein ? » S'exclame la jeune femme en plissant du front.

-« Quand est-ce que tu viens vivre ici ? » Précise le métis.

-« C'est Duo qui vient dans la troisième chambre. » Rectifie Hilde.

-« Tu n'es de toute façon pas loin. » Réalise Yuy avant de lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure.

Ils repartent dans un long baiser, qui n'est que le début d'une longue histoire où ils vont pouvoir essayer de construire quelque chose ensemble.

* * *

OWARI

Le défi c'est de mettre Duo et Trowa ensemble ainsi que Hilde et Heero.

Arlia, mettre Duo et Trowa, je ne peux pas plus.

Ce n'est pas facile de faire des couples qui ne me plaisent pas, surtout qu'il faut arriver à faire choses qui m'intéressent, sinon je pars dans du nawak et des trucs du genre « A tes souhaits Arlia », quoi que les volets suivants me plaisent beaucoup.


End file.
